Who am I?
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Ketika berumur 11 tahun, Itachi mengalami kecelakaan bersama keluarganya. Ia terpisah dan mengalami amnesia. Hidupnya terombang-ambing dijalanan hingga menjadi seorang penjahat. Ia ditugaskan untuk menculik seorang bocah berusia 12 tahun bernama Sasuke Uchiha yang ternyata malah membuatnya mengingat banyak hal dikepalanya. Siapa sebenarnya dirinya?/ItaSasu/BrotherHood/TwoShoot.
1. Chapter 1

Holla Nagi bawa TwoShoot kali ini. Adakah yang mau baca? Fic ini di-request sama Hime-chan. Dia penggemar ItaSasu kaya Nagi. Pasangan brother mereka emang bikin gemes ya. Sayang Itachi dibiarkan mati sama Masashi-sensei T^T Langsung ke fic nya aja deh. Happy Reading :)

.

.

"Sasuke-sama larilah!" pekikan Juugo membuat lutut kakinya serasa melemas. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat adalah sebuah ledakan pistol yang diiringi ambruknya sang pengawal dengan genangan darah dibawah tubuhnya.

Kejadian itu terus berputar bagai film 3D yang sering ia tonton di bioskop bersama Papanya. Bedanya yang ini benar-benar nyata. Ketegangan yang ia rasakan sungguh membuat nyalinya menciut.

Kini moncong pistol yang masih menguarkan asap panas itu terarah menuju kearahnya. Sasuke lantas mengelak dengan menendang senjata yang hampir ditarik pelatuknya oleh si pelaku. Tinjunya segera mendarat diwajah bajingan yang sudah mengepung dirinya sesaat lalu. Namun, banyaknya penjahat disekitarnya membuatnya kewalahan luar biasa.

Sasuke bukanlah seorang penguasa beladiri ahli, yang dia tahu hanyalah dasar-dasarnya saja. Walaupun itu cukup membantu tapi nyatanya gerakan yang diarahkannya mampu terbaca juga. Dari belakang tiba-tiba saja ada beberapa pasang tangan yang mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya hingga ambruk di aspal dekat mobilnya terparkir, tak jauh dari sana ia mampu melihat ketiga pengawal serta sopir pribadinya terkapar penuh darah dimasing-masing sisi jalan.

Ia masih sempat menggeram marah dan memberontak saat sebuah tangan terjulur untuk membekapnya dengan sebuah kain basah yang baunya sungguh memabukan seperti cairan antiseptik berbau obat-obatan. Disaat itulah syarafnya mulai melemah meskipun secara samar ia masih dapat mendengar percakapan para penodong yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi penculiknya.

"Diluar dugaan para pengawal anak ini lumayan tangguh juga. Aku harus mengeluarkan setengah kekuatanku untuk melumpuhkannya,"

"Kau benar, Hidan. Anak inipun lumayan merepotkan juga, tidak kusangka dia akan memberontak sampai segini parahnya,"

"Itu tidak seberapa," sela seseorang yang berada dibelakang sejak tadi, "Lihat ini tanganku nyaris terkilir karna tendangan anak ini, ditambah lagi pipiku sampai lebam begini. Cih! merepotkan sekali!"

"Sudahlah.. Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, cepat bawa anak itu masuk kedalam mobil sebelum ada yang melihat. Sasori dan Deidara sudah menunggu kita didalam mobil,"

"Sudah selesaikah, Itachi? Kau yakin tidak ingin membunuh mereka?" tanya rekannya yang memiliki raut wajah seperti ikan hiu.

"Tidak perlu, misi kita hanya menculik Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak perlu sampai membunuh,"

"Kau terlalu naif sebagai seorang penjahat, Itachi," cibir lelaki dengan postur tubuh tinggi besar.

"Itachi benar, tidak perlu sampai melakukan pembunuhan yang merepotkan begini," kata si pria dengan masker dan topi yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan sok keren kau, Kakuzu!"

"Diamlah! Dan berhenti bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Bos besar sudah menunggu kita dimarkas, Hidan!"

"Kalian sama saja. Yasudahlah.. Sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang." ucapan Kisame menghentikan pertengkaran tidak penting Hidan dan Kakuzu. Dia lekas memanggul tubuh Sasuke yang terlelap karena pengaruh obat bius, Lalu ia berlalu mengikuti Itachi yang berjalan kearah mobil van mereka yang sudah siap melaju dengan Deidara dan Sasori dikursi depan, dibelakang mengekor Kakuzu dan Hidan yang saling melemparkan deathglare dengan aura suram.

**Naruto Fanfiction **

**Who am I?**

**By : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Genre : Family/Hurt**

**Pair : Itachi U - Sasuke U**

**Disclaimer : Pencipta aslinya hanya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei seorang. Nagi udah izin pinjem kok #DiGampared**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Alur sedikit membingungkan, dll.**

"Ngh.." Sasuke mengerang kecil saat merasakan pegal disekujur tubuhnya. Kepalanya lumayan sakit dan masih terasa berat seperti ditimpa besi.

Mata hitam obsidian miliknya mengerjap pelan. Membiasakan diri dengan pengelihatan asing disekitar dalam pencahayaan remang. Bau debu menguar bebas pada indera penciumannya. Tidak perlu susah payah untuk berpikir dimana dia sekarang berada, otak jeniusnya langsung menebak bahwa dia sekarang ada disebuah gudang.

"Mmmph.." bibirnya coba ia gerakan tapi rasanya ada yang merekatkan mulutnya dengan plester. Sasuke pun terdiam meneliti keadaannya sendiri dan sekarang ia sepenuhnya sadar bahwa dia benar-benar diculik. Tangan dan kakinya diikat dengan tali dan ikatan itu sangat kuat sampai membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak.

Percuma saja ia meronta, hasilnya pasti akan sama saja. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersender pada tumpukan barang yang menyangga tubuhnya sejak ia pingsan tadi. Otak jeniusnya sibuk merecap ulang kejadian beberapa jam lalu, dimana saat itu ia baru pulang dari les pianonya, ditemani dengan tiga orang pengawal dan seorang supir.

Ditengah jalan mereka dihadang oleh beberapa orang penodong dengan senjata api dan sebilah pedang. Dia sangat takut tetapi para pengawal menyuruhnya untuk diam didalam mobil. Tak lama setelah itu ia mendengar teriakan para pengawalnya yang terluka dan ambruk di sisi jalan dengan genangan darah diaspal jalan.

Saat itulah Sasuke keluar dari mobil dan hampir terkena pukulan kalau saja saat itu Juugo tidak melindunginya. Dan selanjutnya suara ledakan pistol terdengar beserta ambruknya tubuh Juugo. Yah, dia tahu lanjutan setelah itu adalah dia yang dibekap lalu terbius kemudian diculik.

"Hoo.. Sang pangeran sudah bangun rupanya?" tegur sebuah suara dengan nada mencibir. Sasuke menoleh kearah pintu ruangan berada dan mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai blonde panjang tengah menyenderkan punggungnya pada tepian pintu sambil menatapnya intens.

"Sayang sekali anak manja sepertimu harus terkurung diruangan menjijikan seperti ini," cibiran itu tak membuat Sasuke terpancing. Justru ia semakin menatap tajam Deidara dengan sikap tenang khas Uchiha.

Pemuda blonde itu mulai mendekat, seringai buasnya terpahat dan nyaris saja Sasuke termakan ketakutannya sendiri dan berhasil menguasainya dengan baik. Deidara berjongkok tepat dihadapan Sasuke masih dengan memahat seringainya yang semakin lebar.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Mau mengajakku berkelahi? Anak manja sepertimu memangnya bisa apa jika tanpa kekuasaan orangtuamu? Maaf saja ya.. Setelah urusan kami selesai dengan Ayahmu, kau akan segera kubereskan secepatnya. Jadi nikmati hidupmu selagi sempat bocah," Deidara menepuk-nepuk pipi Sasuke pelan, "Karna kau tidak akan bisa merasakan apapun lagi saat itu terjadi. Kematianmu tidak akan sakit karna aku akan melakukannya dengan perlahan-lahan." suara itu terdengar santai tapi berefek tidak baik pada jantung Sasuke. Suara mengancam itu terus berputar di memorinya, terngiang-ngiang dan selalu menggema dalam gendang telinganya.

Sasuke tak mampu mempertahankan ketenangannya lagi, sikap dinginnya serasa hancur dengan ucapan mengerikan Deidara. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat Deidara menarik sejumput poni rambutnya. Mendongakkan kepalanya dengan paksa hanya untuk melihat ketakutan yang terpancar dari bola mata kelamnya.

"Mmmph!" Sasuke meringis merasakan sakit pada kulit kepalanya lalu tak lama jambakan itu terhempas begitu saja hingga kepalanya terantuk pada pinggiran tumpukan kayu disebelahnya.

"Jangan menakutinya, Deidara, dia hanya anak-anak," sebuah suara menginterupsi. Didalam pencahayaan lampu temaram itu Sasuke melihat pria yang lain. Kalau tidak salah dia yang sudah menumbangkan salah satu pengawalnya dengan sekali hantaman.

"Mau apa kau, Itachi?" Deidara melotot pada Itachi yang mengganggu kesenangannya menakut-nakuti sandera mereka. Walaupun yang dia katakan memang benar.

"Kau dipanggil oleh bos besar, dan aku disuruh menggantikanmu mengawasi anak ini,"

"Cih! Mengganggu saja!" dengus Deidara kesal, "Sampai nanti anak manja!" ia mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya pada dahi Sasuke hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disana.

Tak jauh berbeda dengan kawannya, justru pria yang dipanggil Itachi jauh lebih menakutkan. Dengan sorotan matanya saja Sasuke merasakan aura dingin dan tatapan membunuh dari bola mata hitam itu. Ia tak mampu lagi bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Dan Sasuke hanya mampu menunduk saat lelaki itu tak henti-hentinya menatap tajam dirinya ketika mereka tengah berhadapan.

Itachi melengos cuek, berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _earphone_ yang menyumbat telinganya, memutar sebuah lagu dan hanyut dalam irama yang hanya bisa dinikmatinya seorang sendiri. Kakinya bertumpu pada meja yang terletak didepan kursi yang didudukinya. Sementara mata hitam setajam Elang itu sesekali melirik sadis bocah berumur 12 tahun yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya karna takut bertatapan dengan dirinya. Seketika seringainya terpatri indah di bibir delima Itachi.

...

**_Brak!_**

Pintu usang penuh debu itu dibanting oleh beberapa orang pria. Ditengah buaian mimpi Sasuke tersentak saat mendengar suara gaduh lalu mendapati beberapa pasang mata menatapnya buas. Ditangan seorang lelaki yang dipanggil Sasori tergenggam sebuah tongkat pemukul kasti dari kayu. Naluri Sasuke seakan langsung berbisik buruk. Perasaannya pun terganggu, dia seperti merasa menjadi terpidana mati yang hendak di eksekusi.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Sasuke menjerit dengan raut kesakitan saat pria dengan pierching di wajahnya menarik kasar helaian raven miliknya hingga ia berdiri paksa sampai kakinya sedikit berjingkat dari lantai.

Plester yang membungkam mulutnya pun ditarik hingga terlepas, dan disaat itulah jeritan tertahan Sasuke menyeruak bebas.

"Ingat, jangan sampai dia mati hanya secukupnya saja agar si tua bangka Uchiha itu tidak membangkang!" nada perintah tegas itu meluncur bebas dari si pierching seraya melempar tubuh kecil Sasuke hingga menabrak lantai.

"Ugh! S-sakit!" rintihan itu seolah dianggap angin lalu.

"Lakukan sekarang, Sasori!"

"Kau yakin, Yahiko?" tanya Sasori datar yang hanya direspon tatapan tajam dari Yahiko.

Pemukul kasti itu pun melayang diudara lalu mendarat tepat menghantam punggung Sasuke. Suara jeritan kesakitan bocah berumur 12 tahun itu lagi-lagi membahana. Tak sampai disitu, hantaman demi hantaman kembali menyerang fisiknya secara membabi buta, disisi kanan Sasori ada Kakuzu yang tampak tenang sambil mengabadikan momen penyiksaan itu kedalam video.

Merasakan penyiksaan sesadis itu tentu saja membuat anak seumuran Sasuke terus menjerit dan menangis semakin deras. Kepalanya baru saja terhantam dinding saat ia terlempar ketika Sasori memukul telak perutnya. Luka lebam kebiruan tampak menghiasi sekujur tubuhnya disertai beberapa percikan darah yang keluar dari mulut serta pelipis kirinya. Rauangan kesakitan Sasuke perlahan semakin melemah meskipun isakan tangis sesegukannya belum menghilang. Dan disaat pukulan terakhir itu mendarat dikepalanya, Sasuke tak dapat menahan kesadarannya lagi. Dia menabrak dinding kemudian terkapar disudut ruangan penuh debu.

"Cukup!" teriak Yahiko yang lekas berlalu pergi dari ruang penyekapan Sasuke.

Sasori mengusap keringat yang membasahi keningnya dengan punggung tangan kanan sambil menyampirkan tongkat pemukul dibahu kirinya. Ia melirik Kakuzu yang tampak sibuk dengan _handycam_ ditangannya.

"Kau tahu? Terkadang aku merasa Yahiko itu seperti bukan manusia. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki hati untuk mengasihani seorang anak kecil," protes Sasori dengan pipi yang digembungkan sebelah. Matanya melirik sekilas Sasuke yang terkapar mengenaskan disudut ruangan.

"Bukahkah kau jauh lebih mengerikan?" kata Kakuzu kemudian.

"Eh? Aku?" respon Sasori heran.

Kakuzu memutar bola matanya sambil melayangkan pandangan sinis seakan mencibir, "Tentu saja kau. Memukuli anak kecil dengan sikap dingin tanpa ekspresi itu lebih dari tidak punya hati seperti Yahiko,"

"Kalau begitu kau juga sama. Membunuh seorang bayi hanya demi uang, bukankah itu sama dengan tidak punya hati?"

"Itu berbeda," ralat Kakuzu tak terima.

"Apa bedanya?"

"Aku melakukan itu semua demi uang, setidaknya aku punya tujuan. Daripada kau, melakukan tindakan kriminal hanya untuk kesenangan atau perintah dari Yahiko saja. Itu sama saja kau tidak memiliki tujuan yang jelas,"

"Ouch, benar kata Hidan, mulutmu sangat pedas, Kakuzu," sindir Sasori dengan seringai jahilnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyangkal hal itu." sahut Kakuzu tak perduli kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Setidaknya aku tak perlu mengucapkan terima kasih." Sasori bersungut kemudian mengekor dibelakang Kakuzu dan berlalu.

...

"Kenapa?"

"Sakit.. Kak.."

"Siapa yang melakukan hal ini padamu?"

"Mereka.."

Jari mungil itu menunjuk sekumpulan anak nakal yang tampak asyik tertawa ditaman setelah menjahilinya. Melihat adiknya terluka bahkan sampai menangis sesegukan seperti ini pastinya tidak akan ia maafkan begitu saja.

Kedua tangan besarnya terkepal kuat dengan gertakan giginya yang mencoba menahan rasa kesal dan amarahnya. Iapun lekas menghampiri para anak-anak nakal itu dengan bendera permusuhan yang sangat kental dan terus berkibar.

Sementara Sasuke masih terduduk ditempatnya sambil melihat sang kakak yang tengah menghajar habis-habisan sekumpulan anak nakal yang sudah membuatnya menangis. Tak lama kemudian sosok kakak yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya akhirnya kembali setelah membuat perhitungan pada mereka yang sudah kabur entah kemana karna ketakutan menghadapinya.

"Apa yang sakit?" tanya si kakak lembut sambil memangku adiknya yang baru berusia 4 tahun dikursi taman.

"Ini.." Sasuke masih menangis merasakan sakit diwajahnya. Tangan mungilnya menunjuk pipi tembamnya yang tampak membiru dan disudut bibirnya mengalir darah segar.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi. Mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi," tangannya mengusap kepala Sasuke lembut lalu menyeka darah disudut bibirnya pelan-pelan. Ia mengecup pipi adiknya yang tampak lebam, dan ia juga mengecup sudut bibirnya yang terluka.

"Nah, Ayo pulang.." si kakak tersenyum lebar lalu menggendong adiknya didepan. Mengusap punggungnya yang masih sedikit bergetar dan terdengar sesegukan. Membaringkan kepala mungil itu dibahunya, dan tak lama kemudian Sasuke tertidur lelap.

"Kau tidur? Hei bangun.."

"..."

"Bangun.."

"?"

"Bangun kubilang!"

Suara sentakan itu seketika membuat matanya terbuka lebar diiringi dengan siraman air dingin yang mengguyur kepalanya. Sasuke meringis sebentar, merasakan perih diwajahnya, ia juga belum sepenuhnya membuka mata, tatapannya sayu dengan kelopak mata yang sedikit membengkak karna pukulan Sasori.

Didepannya telah berjongkok Deidara. Ia membanting sepiring makanan disamping Sasuke kemudian menarik tubuhnya agar duduk, dan yang terjadi Sasuke nyaris ambruk lagi kalau tidak ada tumpukan kotak yang ada di sisi lain tubuhnya.

"Bangun pemalas! Sekarang makan, kami tidak ingin kau mati, setidaknya sebelum urusan kami dengan Ayahmu selesai," Deidara bersuara seolah tidak melihat bagaimana mental Sasuke saat ini. Bagaimanapun Sasuke masih trauma, ia yang selalu dimanjakan tiba-tiba diperlakukan sekasar ini oleh beberapa orang asing, hampir membuat mentalnya terguncang.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Mau ku pukul?"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat, dan kepalanya langsung terasa nyeri dan berputar-putar.

"Heh, si Sasori danna itu habis bersenang-senang rupanya," cibir Deidara melebarkan seringainya yang menakutkan bagi Sasuke, "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu! Kau benar-benar ingin ku pukul ya?!"

"Hentikan, Deidara!" Itachi menghentikan aksi Deidara yang hendak melemparkan pukulan diwajah lebam Sasuke. Tangannya sudah terangkat tinggi dan dengan terpaksa ia segera menurunkannya lagi.

"Cih! Kau ini mengganggu, Itachi!"

"Kau sudah lihat kan, anak ini sudah babak belur oleh Sasori, kalau kau memukulnya lagi dan dia mati, Yahiko pasti akan membunuhmu, Deidara,"

Ucapan Itachi memang benar, dan Deidara hanya mendecih sebal karena niatnya terhalangi oleh Itachi. Tak lama iapun pergi dari ruangan kumuh itu dengan mulut yang terus menggerutu dan sempat-sempatnya melirik Sasuke dengan sorot mata mengancam.

Setelah kepergian Deidara seluruh perhatian Sasuke jatuh pada sosok Itachi yang sedang menatapnya dengan sorot tak terbaca. Ia merasa mengenali Itachi dan pernah bertemunya disuatu tempat. Sosoknya sangat familiar bagi Sasuke.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" protes Itachi risih, namun kebalikannya justru dialah yang menatap Sasuke tanpa henti.

"Tidak," Sasuke menggeleng dengan sesekali meringis meratapi wajahnya yang kian nyeri begitu juga dengan tubuhnya, "Apa kita pernah bertemu? Rasanya wajahmu sangat familiar untukku,"

"Kau juga merasakan itu?" diluar dugaan Itachi membalas pertanyaannya lalu berjongkok menyamai pandangannya dengan Sasuke.

"Um.. Ya," angguk Sasuke, "Aku seperti mengenalmu, tapi entahlah aku sendiri bingung,"

Itachi terus menatapnya tajam. Berusaha menggali ingatannya lebih dalam, namun tidak menemukan apapun, bahkan tentang perasaan aneh dihatinya tak mampu terjawabkan. Ia menarik rahang Sasuke yang tampak mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Itachi.

Anak itu meringis merasakan sentuhan itu seperti halnya sebuah cengkeraman.

"Sakit.."

"Berapa umurmu?" Itachi tak menghiraukan rintihan itu. Dia malah semakin menahan pandangan Sasuke dengan dagunya yang ia cengkeram.

"Du-dua belas tahun,"

"Kalau begitu ini pasti sebuah kesalahan. Karena aku tidak mungkin memiliki kenalan seorang bocah," terkanya angkuh. Dihempaskannya dagu itu kasar. Ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi mengobrol dengan bocah berusia 12 tahun, ditambah lagi Sasuke adalah seorang sandera. Pikiran aneh macam apa itu sampai ia merasa ia memiliki sebuah ikatan dengan bocah manja dihadapannya.

"Makanlah jika kau tidak ingin mati," ujarnya datar. Itachi berjalan kearah kursi dan mendudukinya dengan kaki yang sengaja terangkat bertumpu pada tumpukan kotak usang penuh debu.

"Tapi tanganku.." Sasuke melirik tangannya yang terikat dibelakang punggung. Sayang sekali Itachi mengacuhkan ucapannya dan lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam buaian mimpi yang telah menunggu diseberang sana.

..

...

"Ittai!" pekikan yang disertai oleh tangisan lucu itu membuat senyum tipisnya terpahat. Siapa yang tidak akan tertawa melihat wajah manis nan imut itu cemberut. Seorang kakak manapun di dunia ini pasti akan merelakan seluruh nyawa dan jiwanya hanya untuk melindungi sosok kecil dengan raut polos tanpa dosa itu.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Geez, dia nyaris terbahak saat melihat si kecil mendongak dengan wajah yang dipenuhi awan mendung serta mata yang berkaca-kaca. Memperlihatkan raut imut yang seakan memaksa dirinya untuk melancarkan cubitan gemas di pipi gembul adiknya.

"Aku jatuh karna tersandung akar-akaran itu," jari telunjuk mungilnya menunjuk kearah asal-muasal dia pertama kali terjerembab.

Oh.. astaga! Dia benar-benar tidak kuat melihatnya. Adiknya sungguh amat menggemaskan. Wajah putih si malaikat kecil dihiasi rona merah di pipi karna menahan isakan tangisnya. Sementara di sudut matanya sendiri si kakak melihat adanya setitik airmata yang nyaris lolos menelusuri perpotongan wajah si kecil.

"Sudah.. Jangan menangis lagi ya.. Kita pulang saja, yuk!" kedua tangannya terbentang, hendak menyambut tubuh mungil itu dalam dekapannya.

"Uhm.." anak kecil itu hanya menggangguk dengan senyum khas anak-anak yang sangat lucu. Kedua tangan kecilnya dilingkarkan dileher sang kakak yang langsung menggendongnya dengan kecupan sayang dikening.

"Lain kali tidak boleh nakal atau kakak tidak akan mengajakmu bermain lagi,"

"Aku tidak nakal, tapi akar itu yang nakal dan membuatku jatuh,"

"Tapi kamu tidak menepati janjimu untuk tidak berlari seenaknya di taman ini," tuntut si kakak.

"Iya, maafkan aku kak, aku tidak akan membantah kakak lagi," rajuk si kecil sambil memeluk kakaknya manja. Napas anak itu serasa menggelitik lehernya yang saat ini dibenami oleh wajah polos adiknya yang merajuk.

"Ya baiklah.. Laki-laki tidak boleh mengingkari janjinya loh, Sasu.." senyumnya terpatri di bibir delima si kakak sebelum mengecup sayang pipi gembul malaikat kecilnya lagi, "Sepertinya, Mama, sudah menunggu kita untuk makan siang. Kau lapar kan? Sup tomat kesukaanmu pasti sudah menunggu di meja makan,"

Ucapan itu membuat si kecil tampak antusias. Kedua tangan kecilnya terkepal dan diangkat tinggi-tinggi keatas langit dengan seruan menggemaskan.

"Yatta!"

"Haha.. Ikuzo!"

_DEG!_

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.."

Pria berambut hitam gelap itu terbangun. Napasnya terengah dan terkesan memburu dengan detakan jantungnya yang berpacu cepat. Kepalanya menoleh dengan gerakan cepat seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Namun, saat sadar ternyata semua itu hanyalah mimpi.

Onyx-nya terpaku kearah sebuah sosok anak kecil yang tengah tertidur dengan tubuh meringkuk diatas lantai penuh debu. Anak itu terlihat menggeliat tidak nyaman selain itu ia tampak kedinginan. Itachi mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya lalu beranjak untuk mendekati Sasuke.

Ia berjongkok dan mengamati wajah polos dengan beberapa lebam itu sejenak. Memperhatikan cara tidurnya lalu menangkap rintihan pelan dalam igauannya. Disekitar pergelangan tangan dan kakinya terlihat pilur kemerahan. Dan Itachi akhirnya mengerti. Alasan Sasuke bergerak tidak nyaman karena ikatan itu pastilah terlalu kencang dan menyakitkan untuknya.

Itachi membungkuk, tangannya terjulur untuk melonggarkan ikatan itu agar tidur Sasuke sedikit lebih nyaman dan rileks. Benar saja dugaannya, tak lama setelah ia memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih nyaman dan tidurnya semakin pulas. Tanpa sadar Itachi tersenyum, namun ia segera melenyapkan senyuman itu. Ia merasa aneh kenapa ia bisa tersenyum selepas ini hanya karna melihat wajah polos nan damai Sasuke saat tidur.

Tangannya mengacak surai hitam miliknya sedikit frustasi. Beberapa detik kemudian tatapannya kembali terarah memandangi wajah damai si bocah yang menjelma layaknya seorang malaikat kecil.

"Sasu? Apa maksudnya mimpi itu?"

Kepalanya mendadak pening saat mengingat mimpi itu lagi. Lalu secara dejavu, Itachi melihat suatu memori yang sudah lama terlupakan. Ia bahkan merasakannya dengan sangat jelas, seakan ia menyaksikan adegan itu langsung layaknya film 3 Dimensi.

...

"Papa! Mama!" ia berteriak panik. Mobil yang dikendarai Papanya mendadak saja tergelincir memasuki semak-semak. Sebelumnya Fugaku hanya ingin menghindari laju truck yang tidak disadarinya tiba-tiba muncul dari arah depan.

"Tenanglah sayang.. Jangan panik. Lindungi adikmu, jangan buat dia ketakutan," tegur Mikoto. Senyumnya terpoles meneduhkan. Meskipun faktanya ia juga merasa panik dengan keanehan laju kendaraan suaminya yang tak mau berhenti padahal pedal rem sudah berulang kali diinjak kuat.

Remnya rusak?

Fugaku mengakuinya dalam hati, tapi ia tidak mau keluarganya panik dengan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

"Huweee.." si kecil Sasuke mulai menangis. Sebisa mungkin ia dekap tubuh mungil itu agar tangisannya reda sekaligus memberikan rasa aman ditengah ketakutannya.

"Mama.."

"Itachi jaga Sasuke."

Pesan itu menghentikan deru napasnya sepersekian detik sebelum bunyi tabrakan keras terdengar, dan merasa kendaraan yang dinaiki keluarganya terguling-guling lalu dekapannya pada adiknya melonggar hingga Sasuke terhempas keluar melalui pintu mobil yang patah. Diikuti anggota keluarganya yang lain beserta dirinya. Mereka terpisah-pisah. Tak lama ledakan yang dihasilkan mobil yang meluncur jatuh kedalam jurang memekakan telinga mereka sebelum kehilangan seluruh kesadarannya.

...

Nggh!" Itachi mengerang lagi. Ingatan itu membuat kepalanya semakin terasa sakit hingga pening. Tangannya berusaha bertumpu pada dinding untuk berdiri tapi tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Siapa sebenarnya aku? Dan siapa sebenarnya anak ini? Kenapa aku bisa melihat kejadian itu seolah aku juga ikut terlibat didalamnya. Apa yang terjadi? Aku tidak mengerti.. Semua itu membuatku bingung."

...

"Dimana ini?" Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah. Tempat itu sangatlah asing untuknya. Rasa sakit dikepalanya membuat ia tidak mampu mengingat apapun selain nama yang terukir pada bandul kalung peraknya.

"Itachi? Namaku Itachi tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat kelanjutannya, aku tidak mampu mengingat apapun. Kenapa ini? Ada apa denganku? Aargh! Kepalaku sakit! Aku tidak bisa mengingatnya! Apa yang terjadi padaku! Siapa aku sebenarnya!" ia histeris sendiri. Berusaha mencari jejak apapun yang sekiranya bisa membuatnya ingat tentang jati dirinya sendiri. Tapi sebelum hal itu ia dapatkan kawanan berandal gunung menculiknya.

"Siapa kalian? Hei, lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku!"

Seingatnya ia dijual oleh seorang pria pemabuk yang menjadikannya budak untuk menghasilkan uang dipinggir jalan. Itachi masih mengingatnya. Ia dipaksa untuk mengamen, dan ia tidak bisa kabur sejengkalpun karna dia dan para korban lain selalu diawasi selama 24 jam.

"Lihat ada polisi yang menangkap orang-orang jahat itu! Ini kesempatan kita untuk kabur!" cetus seorang anak berambut oranye mengkomandoi para anak yang memiliki nasib sama dengan Itachi.

Kesempatan itu tak di sia-siakan olehnya. Ia lekas berlari sekuat tenaga menjauhi tempat yang mengurung serta menyiksanya bagai neraka. Hidupnya terombang ambing dijalanan, kelaparan dan hampir mati jika saat itu Pein tidak menolongnya.

"Bergabunglah denganku, aku akan memberikan tempat tinggal untukmu pulang."

Kalimat itu bahkan masih terngiang sampai sekarang. Pein sudah menolongnya dari kerasnya hidup dijalanan. Tapi kehidupan dengan menjadi seorang penjahat juga tak lebih baik dengan menjadi seorang gelandangan. Malah membuatnya tampak lebih hina dari mengemis dijalanan.

Itachi menyadari. Sekali terjerat dalam kegelapan. Maka akan sulit bagi Itachi menemukan cahaya terang.

..

...

Entah sudah berapa lama ia disekap diruangan itu. Ia ingin bebas dari sini secepatnya, dan ia berharap Papanya bisa segera menemukan keberadaan serta menyelamatkannya. Sasuke menunduk menatap beberapa makanan yang tergeletak disebelahnya tanpa mampu ia sentuh sedikitpun. Dia kelaparan tapi tidak bisa memakannya.

Kawanan penculik itu tak mau melepaskan ikatannya barang sedetikpun. Ia sangat sulit untuk bergerak, terlebih lagi untuk makan. Sekarang ia malah terlihat ingin buang air kecil. Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu ia menahannya. Wajar bukan sudah lebih dari 2 hari ia terkurung disini tanpa bisa kemana-mana.

Harapannya lekas menggantung pada sosok Hidan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tempat penyekapannya.

"Apa?" Hidan mengernyit, merasa aneh dengan wajah Sasuke yang terlihat tersiksa dalam duduknya.

"Aku.. Ingin buang air kecil,"

"Merepotkan! Kau ingin kabur dengan berpura-pura ke toilet?" tudingnya, Sasuke menggeleng untuk membantah tuduhan Hidan.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mengantarmu sampai kedepan toilet tapi ingat jangan coba-coba untuk kabur atau Sasori dan Deidara akan menghabisi nyawamu," ancaman itu tidak main-main. Sasuke tahu diantara kawanan penculiknya yang paling sadis dan sering memukulnya adalah kedua orang yang disebutkan itu. Meskipun yang lain juga tak pernah bersikap baik.

Hidan menuntun lengan Sasuke setelah melepas ikatan dikakinya dan membantunya untuk berdiri. Mereka berjalan menelusuri tempat yang baru pertama kali Sasuke lihat selama terkurung diruangan pengap itu. Mereka berhenti didepan pintu toilet. Ikatan ditangannya segera dilepas dan ia dibiarkan masuk seorang diri kedalam toilet.

Matanya menelusuri sekeliling ruangan sempit itu dan tidak menemukan adanya celah untuk lari. Sudah ia duga pasti akan sulit untuk kabur dari tempat kumuh ini.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Deidara dari arah luar.

"Mengantar anak itu ke toilet. Memangnya apa lagi?" Hidan bertanya balik dengan nada malas.

"Oh, jangan sampai dia kabur. Setelah bos besar mendapatkan uang tebusan kita akan segera membereskannya,"

"Kenapa? Bukankah dia hanya anak-anak, kenapa tidak dilepaskan saja? Tinggalkan dia sendirian disini selama kita kabur untuk mengecoh, mudah kan?"

"Bodoh! Anak itu sudah mengenali wajah kita semua. Berbahaya membiarkan dia lolos begitu saja. Aku tak ingin menjadi buronan dengan gambar sketsa wajahku ditelivisi serta surat kabar," Deidara mendengus malas.

"Yah, terserah kalian saja."

Sasuke mematung dibalik pintu toilet. Obrolan mereka benar-benar menakutinya. Ia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Sama saja ia seperti terpidana dengan vonis hukuman mati. Hanya bisa menikmati hidupnya dalam waktu singkat.

Pintu mulai digedor tak sabar dari luar. Sasuke membuka kunci penahan pintu dengan tangan gemetar. Raut wajahnya pucat pasi. Tapi ia mencoba untuk mengontrol emosinya.

"Cepat, kembali keruanganmu!" Hidan menarik lengannya paksa. Sudah tak ada lagi Deidara disampingnya.

Ruangan kumuh itu lumayan luas, dan Sasuke tetap mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah penjuru bangunan. Sampai ia melihat adanya celah untuk kabur. Sebuah jalan menuju arah luar dan yang paling penting tidak ada siapapun yang berjaga didepannya.

Pelan-pelan ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya secara teratur. Dalam hitungan detik. Sasuke lekas menginjak kuat-kuat kaki Hidan dan memberi sebuah tendangan manis pada selangkangannya yang terbuka lebar. Jeritan kesakitan Hidan pun menggema seiring dengan melonggarnya cengkeraman dari lengan Sasuke.

Sedikit lagi ia akan sampai pintu luar. Sedikit lagi ia akan bebas. Dan sedikit lagi ia akan terselamatkan dari kematian yang menyakitkan. Namun, semua itu hanyalah angan-angan Sasuke belaka.

Sebuah sosok pria yang entah dari mana tiba-tiba menghadangnya dari arah luar. Tubuhnya lekas diangkat lalu dipanggul layaknya karung beras. Hancur sudah harapannya. Ia mendelik tajam menatap Itachi yang balas menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Bocah sialan!" bentak Hidan kesal. Hampir saja ia menampar wajah bak malaikat itu tiada ampun. Sayangnya, Itachi sudah dapat membaca serangannya lalu menahan tinju itu saat nyaris menyentuh wajah bocah yang dibopongnya.

"Dia hanya anak-anak lagipula salahmu sendiri menurunkan kewaspadaan terhadapnya. Jika Yahiko sampai tahu kau pasti akan diadukan oleh bos besar," cibir Itachi santai, tapi berefek dalam.

"Ya, kau benar. Untung kau segera menangkapnya Itachi. Sudah, bawa dia kembali keruangannya dan ikat dia dengan kuat agar tidak berencana kabur lagi."

Hidan menghadiahi pelototan tajam pada Sasuke yang terus meronta dalam bopongan Itachi. Dan setelahnya Itachi lantas meninggalkan Hidan dan membawa Sasuke kembali keruang penyekapannya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke memukul-mukul punggung Itachi dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, tak membuat Itachi bergeming. Ia merasa pukulan itu seperti helaan napas yang sama sekali tak terasa sakitnya.

"Diam!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Diam atau kupukul!"

"Coba saja! Aku tidak takut!" tantang Sasuke dengan rontaan yang membuat Itachi jengah. Ia sudah menurunkan bocah itu dari bahunya dan sekarang Itachi harus menahan kedua lengannya dengan kekuatan penuh layaknya menahan pergerakan orang dewasa.

"Sakit!" Sasuke berusaha menarik tangannya yang dicengkeram oleh Itachi.

"Makanya kubilang diam!" sosok itu sangatlah teramat dingin. Dia bahkan tidak mau mengasihani anak kecil sama seperti rekan-rekannya yang lain. Padahal Sasuke berharap Itachi berbeda dan memperlakukannya lebih spesial.

Untuk apa ia kecewa?

Itachi sama seperti rekannya yang lain. Dia penjahat. Tak seharusnya Sasuke berharap hal-hal yang baik terhadapnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau pulang! Aku mau bertemu Papa!" jeritnya keras.

"Kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya kalau kau tak mau menjaga sikap,"

"Pembohong! Kalian akan membunuhku setelah mendapatkan apa yang kalian mau kan? Iya kan?!" Sasuke balik membentak, Itachi tetap tak mengubah ekspresi wajahnya.

"Itu bukan urusanku," satu kalimat itu membuat Sasuke terperangah. Dia jauh lebih kecewa mendengar ucapan Itachi yang seperti ini.

"Kau jahat!"

"Aku memang penjahat. Kurasa kau sudah tahu itu. Nah sekarang diamlah, jangan memaksaku untuk berbuat kasar padamu,"

"Ergh!" Sasuke terus memberontak. Berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman Itachi yang terlalu kuat pada lengannya.

Itachi mendesah lelah. Sikapnya masih terlihat santai, dia bahkan tidak kewalahan sedikitpun menghadapi pemberontakan Sasuke. Tenaganya jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan anak itu.

"Sepertinya dengan cara halus kau tidak akan pernah mengerti rupanya."

Onyx-nya memandang tajam Sasuke yang terus memberontak. Ia menarik kedua tangan bocah itu dan meletakannya dibelakang punggung. Menahan pergerakannya hanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain meraih tali yang ada diatas tumpukan kayu diruangan itu.

Itachi mendudukan Sasuke diatas kursi secara paksa. Mengikat tangan dan kakinya, lalu menambahkan lilitan tali disekitar paha serta dadanya. Membuat gerakan Sasuke kian menipis dengan banyaknya tali yang mengekang kebebasannya.

"Sudah mulai tenang sekarang?" perhatiannya masih terpusat pada bocah yang tampak kelelahan sehabis memberontak untuk melepaskan dirinya.

"Ugh.. Nggh.. Lepas.. Hiks.. Papa!" diluar dugaan Sasuke malah menangis. Bagaimanapun dia hanyalah bocah berusia 12 tahun yang biasa hidup dimanja dan segala sesuatunya selalu terpenuhi.

"Papa.. Papa.." lirihan tangis itu membuat Itachi terusik.

"Ck, sekarang apalagi? Menangis agar mendapatkan belas kasihan begitu? Anak kecil memang menyusahkan."

Napasnya dibuang kasar. Meskipun sifat tenangnya masih terus terjaga dengan sorotan datarnya yang tanpa ekspresi. Didekatinya Sasuke lalu berjongkok didepannya.

"Kau sangat ahli membuat orang lain kesal bocah,"

"Kau jahat!"

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya,"

Sasuke semakin menangis keras. Membuat Itachi kesal dan harus menutup rapat-rapat telinganya. Namun, gagal. Suara tangisan itu jauh lebih keras dari yang ia perkirakan. Dia benar-benar jengah sekarang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meredam suara berisik itu dengan memplester mulut Sasuke. Dan tangisan itupun terendam begitu saja saat mulutnya terbungkam.

"Begini lebih baik." ucap Itachi datar, tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang masih menangis walau suaranya tak sekeras yang tadi.

...

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?" Itachi menyindir dengan lirikan sinisnya melihat Sasuke yang terus menunduk karna lelah menangis, samar-samar suara sesegukannya masih terdengar lirih.

Ia mendekat lalu melepaskan plester itu dari mulutnya saat Itachi yakin bocah dihadapannya tidak akan menangis serta menjerit lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau sudah kehabisan suaramu?" cibiran itu membuat telinga Sasuke panas. Ia mendelik geram, namun tak lama ia kembali menunduk, wajahnya meringis dalam merasakan sakit yang berdentam-dentam dikepala serta perutnya yang tak terisi sedikit makananpun selama beberapa hari.

Itachi menarik dagu Sasuke agar bisa melihat ekspresinya dengan jelas. Mata anak itu sembab dengan wajah yang memerah dan dia juga terlihat kesakitan. Sasuke juga membuang napasnya agak berat seperti penderita asma. Ketika Itachi menyentuh dahinya, ia merasa suhu tubuh anak itu sedikit hangat.

"Anak manja memang menyusahkan!"

"Aku lapar.." rintih Sasuke lemah. Matanya masih berkaca-kaca sehabis menangis.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak mau makan,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa makan dengan tangan terikat,"

"Kau tidak butuh tangan untuk makan. Lakukan dengan mulutmu,"

"Hiks.." wajah itu kembali sendu. Jurus tangisan anak-anaknya benar-benar membuat Itachi kelimpungan. Pada akhirnya Itachi hanya mampu mendesah keras sambil bersedekap.

"Merepotkan sekali," pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu beranjak dari kursinya untuk keluar ruangan. Beberapa menit kemudian Itachi kembali lagi sambil membawa sepiring makanan untuk sanderanya, "Aku hanya melakukan ini sekali. Ingat itu, hanya sekali saja."

Kata-kata itu ditekan dengan nada penegasan. Kalau yang mengucapkannya orang lain mungkin Sasuke akan takut, anehnya dia memang tidak merasa takut pada Itachi. Sasuke malah merasa nyaman dan aman jika didekat pemuda stoic minim ekspresi itu.

Diruangan itu mendadak sunyi. Hanya bunyi dentingan alat makan yang digunakan oleh Itachi yang mampu terdengar. Sekarang ia merasa seperti seorang _baby sitter_ dalam mengurusi anak asuhnya. Dia seorang penjahat, anggota kriminal terkenal Akatsuki, saat ini dengan tidak elite-nya menyuapi makanan untuk sanderanya yang masih bocah.

Berulang kali ia merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa harus merasa kasihan pada Sasuke. Biasanya ia tidak perduli jika orang lain kelaparan tapi anehnya ia tidak mampu menahan rasa iba saat sosok kecil itu meratap dengan sorot matanya yang lirih.

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam. Ia membuka mulutnya hanya untuk menyambut suapan dari Itachi dan selebihnya ia akan mengunyah dan larut dalam keheningan yang tercipta. Jika ada yang melihat kedekatan mereka pasti orang-orang itu akan berkata bahwa wajah keduanya sangat mirip layaknya saudara.

..

...

Dia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini. Melihat bintang dengan adik tersayangnya merupakan suatu hiburan yang menyenangkan. Ia menggendong tubuh balita itu diatas bahunya, membuat si bungsu itu lebih leluasa menatap langit kelam yang dipenuhi kerlipan bintang.

"Kakak, Sasu mau bintang itu," suara lucu itu membuatnya terkikik geli.

"Bintang tidak bisa diraih Sasu.. Bintang hanya bisa dilihat dan dipandang,"

"Kenapa tidak?" raut imut itu mengerjap polos.

"Tentu saja karna ukuran aslinya sangat besar dan terletak diatas langit,"

"Tapi Sasu mau bintang,"

"Sasu kan punya kakak yang akan selalu menjadi bintang dihatinya Sasu. Kakak akan menerangi kegelapan disetiap langkahmu, dan kakak akan selalu mengawasi serta melindungimu walau jarak kakak jauh," jeda. Mereka saling menatap kerlipan bintang diatas langit, tak lama mereka kembali bertatapan.

Terukir sebuah senyuman diwajah Itachi. Ia menurunkan adiknya dari atas bahunya kemudian mendudukannya diatas beranda balkon sambil berlutut didepannya, "Ingatlah.. Meskipun suatu saat nanti kita terpisah jauh. Jika kau rindu kakak, lihatlah keatas langit. Cari bintang yang menurut Sasu paling terang, karna kakak akan mengawasimu melalui bintang itu."

Itachi terbangun lagi setelah mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh. Dia terengah dengan keringat yang membanjiri seluruh permukaan wajahnya. Rasanya kepalanya sakit lagi tapi tidak separah beberapa hari lalu. Ia menelengkan kepalanya ketika dirasanya seseorang juga sedang terjaga.

Dia Sasuke, ya.. Anak itu belum tidur padahal hari telah larut. Pandangannya terlihat kosong dan terarah menuju jendela kecil berteralis besi yang jaraknya cukup tinggi. Itachi tidak tahu apa yang bocah itu pandangi sejak tadi, tetapi ketika ia mengarahkan pandangannya ia melihat banyaknya bintang dari atas langit.

Ia pun terpekur sejenak. Ini aneh dan sangat membingungkan. Baru saja ia memimpikan sesuatu yang menyangkut soal bintang, dan ketika ia bangun dirinya malah melihat bocah itu terpaku menatap bintang. Seperti.. Seperti.. Ya Tuhan! Anak itu seperti balita yang ia lihat didalam mimpi.

"Hei, sedang apa kau?" keheningan itu terpecah dengan suara baritone-nya yang berat.

Tak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih sibuk menatap salah satu bintang yang paling terang dengan raut kosongnya.

"Hei, bocah aku bertanya padamu,"

Masih sama hening tak ada jawaban.

"Kau tuli ya!" ekspresinya menampakan sedikit rasa kesal saat pertanyaannya tak digubris. Tangannya dengan kasar menarik pandangan Sasuke dan seketika itu juga Itachi tersentak. Ia merasa suhu tubuh anak itu semakin panas dari sebelumnya.

Cepat-cepat telapak tangannya mengecek keningnya lalu turun menuju lehernya. Dia tidak salah, Sasuke memang demam.

Pandangan Sasuke perlahan mengabur. Tetapi ia masih sempat melafalkan nama yang sangat dirindukannya, "Kakak.." setelah itu ia tak mengingat apapun lagi.

Tinggalah Itachi yang terlihat panik. Tangannya melepas lilitan tali yang mengikat Sasuke. Ia meletakan sebuah alas sebelum menidurkannya dilantai. Ia tak ingin anak itu kedinginan dan semakin parah sakitnya.

Sosok kecil itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada Itachi, mencari sebuah kehangatan ketika tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Itachi berinisiatif melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Sasuke. Sekarang ia tidak tahu harus apa. Tapi seingatnya ketika Itachi demam, Kisame selalu mengompres dahinya dengan air dingin. Ia rasa ia akan meniru cara itu.

Diambilnya sewadah air dengan sebuah handuk kecil. Langkahnya begitu cepat, saat kembali buru-buru dicelupkannya handuk itu kedalam air lalu meremasnya untuk mengikis kandungan air yang terserap dalam handuk itu. Setelahnya diletakannya diatas kening Sasuke. Itachi terus mengulanginya selama beberapa jam. Demam itu pun tak kunjung membaik.

Didalam tidurnya Sasuke mengigau. Ia menggapaikan tangannya diudara hendak meraih sesuatu. Bibir pucatnya terus melanturkan nama yang sama.

"Kakak.. Kakak.. Kakak.."

Itachi menggenggam tangan itu dan sosok itupun menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Kakak.. Jangan tinggalkan aku.. Uh.. Aku takut.." wajahnya mengekspresikan sebuah ketakutan, "Kakak.. Kakak dimana? Kakak.."

Ia tahu Sasuke pasti tengah bermimpi buruk. Itachi menepuk pelan tangan yang lebih kecil itu dalam genggamannya. Ia merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke menyalur pada telapak tangannya yang terasa sejuk. Menghantarkan sensasi aneh yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia rasakan.

_"It's okay. Im here.. _Sasu."

Secara ajaib kalimat itu membuat Sasuke lebih tenang dalam tidurnya. Anak itu tidak lagi mengigau, sepanjang malam ia hanya tertidur pulas disamping Itachi sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada orang yang dianggap kakaknya.

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

Insya allah ini TwoShoot. Chap depan berarti ending. Alur cerita ini Nagi dapet didalam mimpi. Anehnya Nagi meranin karakter Sasuke sementara kakak Nagi meranin karakter Itachi. Saat bangun Nagi malah nangis dan ngerasa pengen meluk kakak dan buru2 Nagi kekamarnya dan nerjang dia diatas kasur padahal waktu itu baru jam 3 pagi (Gomen Onii-chan) alhasil sepanjang malem Nagi bobo sama kakak. Karna dia pikir Nagi mimpi buruk (emang iya sih).

Adoh kenapa malah curhat. Ini fic pesenan kamu udah Nagi buat ya Hime-chan. Buat Readers jangan lupa Review dan kalo ada yang mau request fic silahkan, insya allah Nagi akan menulisnya untuk kalian.

Jaa matta ne :)


	2. Chapter 2

Mata sehitam cakrawala malam itu mengerjab dengan binar polos. Sebelah tangannya masih mencengkeram t-shirt yang dikenakan Itachi. Kepalanya yang sejak semalam terbenam diantara dada bidang itu kini tengah mendongak. Memperhatikan raut berbeda dari salah satu penculiknya yang terlihat damai dan santai. Siapa yang akan menyangka dibalik wajah datar minim ekspresi seorang Itachi, tersembunyi kelembutan dalam sosoknya yang masih tertidur pulas.

Deru napasnya terdengar teratur. Kepalanya bertumpu pada sebelah tangan yang dijadikannya sebuah bantal, lengan yang sama yang saat ini ditiduri oleh Sasuke, sementara tangan satunya mendekap erat kepala si bocah didepan dadanya. Meletakan dagunya diatas puncak kepala Sasuke, dan semalaman terlelap bersama sandera yang dirawatnya ketika sakit demam.

Senyum kecil Sasuke terkembang. Ia menyentuh pipi Itachi dengan telunjuk mungilnya, membuat si pemuda dewasa itu menggeliat merasakan sentuhan diwajah. Itachi terlihat terusik namun tetap terbuai dalam dunia mimpi. Ia baru tidur beberapa jam lalu saat berhasil meyakinkan dirinya kalau demam yang diderita Sasuke sudah turun dan panas tubuhnya berangsur membaik.

"Kawaii.." suara seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari wajah damai Itachi. Didepan pintu ruangan berdebu itu berdiri seorang Kisame seraya bersedekap dada. Ia tersenyum melihat kedekatan antara penculik dan sandera yang tertidur dialas yang sama sambil berdekapan layaknya saudara.

"Anak aneh.. Kau berhasil membuat Itachi berbuat sejauh ini padamu. Dia itu tidak pernah perduli pada orang lain, tapi semalaman aku melihatnya panik saat kau sakit," Kisame menelengkan kepalanya seraya memijit pangkal dahi. Merasa bingung memikirkan hal ajaib apalagi yang akan dilakukan partner terdekatnya dalam waktu dekat ini.

Sasuke terpekur. Sibuk mencerna perkataan yang diucapkan Kisame. Otaknya sibuk merecap ulang kejadian semalam namun Sasuke tak mengingat apapun selain melihat bintang karna teringat seseorang, setelah itu dia tak ingat apapun lagi. Tapi jika benar Itachi telah merawatnya saat ia sakit, Sasuke harus mengucapkan terima kasih padanya saat pria itu bangun nanti.

"Hei, Itachi.. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Sebentar lagi seluruh anggota akan berkumpul untuk berdiskusi. Bangunlah!" sedikit meninggikan suaranya, Kisame bermaksud membangunkan Itachi. Dilihatnya pemuda berambut raven panjang itu menggeliat terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka iris onyx kembar yang tersembunyi dalam kelopak matanya.

Masih belum menyadari posisinya, Itachi mengembalikan kesadaran penuh yang masih terserap dalam kantuk. Matanya mengerjab berkali-kali dengan kerutan di dahi. Pemandangan pertama yang tersuguh didalam lensa kelamnya adalah Sasuke. Anak itu terlihat kebingungan didalam dekapannya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadarinya. Saat kesadaran penuhnya ia dapatkan, Itachi lekas membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Mendorong tubuhnya secara spontan dengan keterkejutan yang tidak terbayangkan oleh Kisame sebelumnya. Dalam hati sibuk merutuki diri. Pertanyaan mengapa ia bisa tidur disebelah Sasuke lalu memeluknya, dan mengapa Kisame harus melihatnya, ditambah ia tertidur dengan nyenyaknya dan menurunkan batas kewaspadaannya terhadap sandera. Karena bisa saja Sasuke kabur disaat ia terbuai didalam mimpi.

"Kau.. Menjauhlah dariku!" Itachi menyentak dengan telunjuk yang teracung didepan wajah Sasuke. Anak itu berjengit merasa kaget dengan nada suara Itachi.

Berusaha untuk bangun, Sasuke malah terjatuh lagi diposisinya. Kepalanya masih belum pulih, sakit kepalanya yang berdenyut walau tidak separah tadi malam.

Pria dengan gigi seruncing hiu itu hanya menggelengkan kepala sendiri melihat keduanya. Ia hampir saja tertawa melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Itachi namun sekuat tenaga menahannya karena melihat sorotan tajam Itachi yang tampak lebih berbahaya dari Yahiko.

"Tolong kau urus dia," perintah Itachi yang jauh dari kata minta tolong, seperti biasanya. Kisame mendesah pasrah seraya mengangguk. Sementara Itachi berlalu secepatnya untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya mengambil jaketnya kembali yang semalam ia selimutkan ditubuh Sasuke.

"Yare-yare.. Apa boleh buat." bahunya mengedik maklum melihat tingkah partnernya yang kelewat dingin melebihi es yang ada digunung salju. Kisame berjongkok didepan Sasuke yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang pusing.

"Akan ku obati lukamu, bocah. Sepertinya kemarin Sasori habis bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu," jarinya menyentuh dagu Sasuke dan membuatnya sedikit meringis, "Kurasa dia terlalu berlebihan."

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Who am I? Fanfiction**

**By : Nagisa Yuuki**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

"Terima kasih.." ucap Sasuke tulus pada Kisame yang berbaik hati mau mengobati luka-luka ditubuhnya.

Pria berwajah seram itu tersenyum ramah seraya berkata, "Sama-sama anak manis," dengan memarkan deretan gigi runcingnya pada Sasuke. Tidak sadar tindakannya barusan membuat Sasuke sukses bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

Kisame membereskan perlengkapan obat dan memasukannya kembali kedalam kotak P3K, lalu menaruhnya diatas tumpukan kayu, kalau-kalau kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi, ia tak perlu susah-susah mencarinya.

"Maafkan aku.. Tapi aku harus mengikatmu lagi," Kisame memasang raut menyesal diwajahnya seraya mendekat dengan seutas tali dalam genggamannya.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti, disini dia tetaplah seorang sandera. Walau dia sempat diperlakukan dengan baik oleh Itachi dan Kisame, hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Apalagi mengubah kenyataan kalau mereka sebentar lagi akan membunuh dirinya saat keinginan mereka telah terpenuhi. Anehnya Sasuke tidak memperdulikan hal itu. Dia percaya Itachi akan melindunginya. Meski ia lekas memaki kebodohannya dalam hati. Sungguh tidak mungkin penjahat berhati dingin seperti pria itu sudi mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi Sasuke.

"Kalau masih merasa pusing, berbaringlah.. Aku sering melakukannya kalau kepalaku sedang sakit dan hal itu cukup efektif meredakan gejala sakit kepala," ia berujar sambil mengikat simpul tali yang ada dipergelangan kaki Sasuke.

Bocah raven itu mengangguk. Setelah dirinya selesai diikat, Kisame membantunya berbaring diatas alas yang dipakainya tidur bersama Itachi semalam. Sedikit kesulitan mencari posisi nyaman dengan tubuh terikat namun Sasuke tetap memejamkan matanya agar rasa sakit dikepalanya hilang.

"Ternyata kau cukup manis dan penurut." gumam Kisame pelan lalu tersenyum kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu, membiarkan Sasuke istirahat sebentar sebelum anggota akatsuki lain mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya lagi.

...

Beberapa jam kemudian. Dua orang pemuda berwajah sangar mendorong pintu ruangan sekuat tenaga, menimbulkan bunyi keras yang mengusik. Mengganggu ketentraman tidur Sasuke yang masih dilanda rasa kantuk, pengaruh dari obat sakit kepala yang diberikan Kisame sebelum membantunya berbaring.

"Saatnya bangun bocah malas!" Deidara menarik sejumput rambut dikepala Sasuke. Menariknya dengan kuat sampai Sasuke merasa kesakitan karna perbuatannya.

"Sa-sakit.." rintihan lemah itu membuat Deidara menyeringai puas.

"Cepat bawa dia, main-mainnya nanti saja," cegah Sasori saat Deidara ingin menampar wajah pucat Sasuke.

"Cih! Kau menghilangkan kesenanganku, danna!"

"Aku hanya menperingatkanmu. Pein-san sedang menunggu diruangan utama dengan anggota yang lain, ingat?" ujarnya dengan raut datar.

Deidara mendengus semakin kesal lalu membopong Sasuke dengan sebelah tangan disamping pinggangnya, "Ya, baiklah.. Ayo." sahutnya tanpa niat. Dengan terpaksa Deidara akhirnya menurut.

Seluruh anggota berkumpul diruang utama dengan seseorang yang sedang duduk dikursi kebesarannya dengan penuh keangkuhan. Pria berambut hitam sebahu dengan bola mata menyerupai riak air yang sangat aneh.

Sasuke didudukan disebuah kursi dekat pria asing yang baru dilihatnya semenjak ia diculik. Seseorang menahan bahunya agar tidak memberontak, orang itu adalah hidan. Pria itu menyeringai kejam seperti masih menyimpan dendam padanya setelah kejadian saat Sasuke hendak kabur dari markas.

"Argh.." pipinya dicengkeram kuat oleh hidan yang berdiri diam dibelakang dengan aura berat disekeliling tubuhnya, memaksa Sasuke menatap pria asing dengan bola mata aneh yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang lewat telepon.

"Ya, baiklah.." suara orang itu terdengar tegas dengan lawan bicaranya disebrang sana, lalu mengarahkan ponsel miliknya didepan wajah Sasuke setelah me'_loudspeaker_ sambungan teleponnya, "Papamu mau berbicara." katanya pelan, mengejutkan Sasuke yang masih tercengang dalam lamunannya.

_"Sasuke.." _terdengar suara yang sangat familiar dari dalam ponsel itu. Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Sasuke membalas panggilan itu.

"Papa.."

_"Sasuke kau tidak apa-apa nak? Mereka menyakitimu?"_

Sasuke melirik luka yang ada ditubuhnya lalu menjawab, "Sedikit, tapi Papa tidak perlu khawatir aku baik-baik saja, mungkin," terdengar tak yakin saat melihat seringai menakutkan Deidara disebelahnya.

_"Jangan takut.. Papa akan segera menyelamatkanmu jadi bersabarlah sedikit nak," _suara Papanya terdengar serak dan bergetar. Sasuke membayangkan saat ini Papanya lah yang takut mengenai keselamatan dirinya.

"Jangan percaya! Mereka ak-mmph!"

_"Sasuke? Sasuke? Kau kenapa nak?" _

"Mmmpphh!" mulutnya sedang dibekap oleh Hidan. Ia mendelik melihat Hidan yang sedang meletakan telunjuk kanannya didepan bibir seraya menyeringai. Sasuke kian memberontak, ia harus mengatakan pada Papanya kalau mereka akan tetap membunuhnya, jadi percuma saja menuruti keinginan mereka.

"Sudah cukup! Berikan saja apa yang kami mau dan setelah itu kami akan membebaskan putramu." orang asing didepannya mengambil alih sambungan itu lagi dengan sorotan membunuh pada Sasuke. Tak lama ia mengembalikan ponsel itu diatas meja setelah puas mengancam Fugaku via telepon.

"Sebaiknya kau diam, jangan menghancurkan rencana kami atau Papamu juga akan kami bunuh!" pria bermata aneh itu melotot tajam kearah Sasuke yang masih berupaya meronta melepaskan bekapan tangan Hidan dari mulutnya.

"Kalian jahat! Tidak punya perasaan!" pekik Sasuke keras, setelah Hidan melepaskan bekapannya.

"Karna itulah kami disebut penjahat bocah bodoh! Kalau kami berbaik hati, sudah sejak dulu kami disebut relawan," geramnya.

"Pein-sama.." tegur seorang wanita dengan rambut biru sebahu didepan pintu ruangan.

"Aku tahu, konan," pemuda bernama Pein itu mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, "Kau duluan saja." titahnya, pandangannya masih tertuju menatap Sasuke.

"Aargh! Lepaskan aku!" cengkeraman Pein membuat Sasuke kembali menjerit kesakitan.

"Itachi. Bawa anak ini kembali keruangannya." Pein menghempaskan wajah Sasuke lalu mengusap pelan pipi anak itu dengan seringai. Itachi menganggukan kepalanya dengan sikap dinginnya lalu mengambil alih Sasuke dari Hidan dengan membopong tubuhnya seperti biasa.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku bodoh! Aku tidak mau kembali kesana!" protes Sasuke, mendelik tajam Itachi yang terlihat mendengus mendengar ucapan tidak sopan Sasuke.

"Tutup mulutmu anak manja! Kalau kau tidak mau diam, aku akan membungkam paksa mulutmu lagi. Kau mau itu terjadi?"

"Kau pikir aku akan menuruti perintah dari penjahat seperti kau, hah?!"

"Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu.." sahut Itachi acuh. Sikap stoicnya benar-benar membuat Sasuke jengkel.

"Apa maksudmu? Hei, turunkan aku!"

"Kau sungguh berisik!" Itachi mendengus dengan suara lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dia mendudukan Sasuke diatas kursi ruangan penyekapannya, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sasuke lagi-lagi memberontak, "Apa lagi sekarang? Bukankah tadi kau minta diturunkan?" cibirnya.

Sasuke melotot kearahnya dengan wajah kesal, "Kau menyebalkan!"

"Kaulah yang menyebalkan anak manja! Kau itu berisik, telingaku sampai sakit mendengar suara teriakanmu,"

"Kau sungguh me-mmmphh.. Mmmmpphh!" lagi-lagi Itachi membungkam mulutnya dengan plester. Sebelah tangannya berusaha mengusap telinganya yang terus berdengung mendengar suara teriakan berisik Sasuke.

"Diamlah!" bentaknya keras. Volume suaranya naik hingga beberapa oktaf. Namun, Sasuke tak mau memperdulikannya dan terus saja memberontak dengan gumaman tak jelas dari mulutnya.

Dengan terpaksa, sedikit merutuk, dan melemparkan tatapan sinisnya, Itachi menyumbat lubang telinganya dengan _earphone_. Memutar sebuah lagu dengan volume super keras sampai mengalahkan suara Sasuke yang memang tidak lagi sekeras sebelum ia membungkamnya.

...

"Apa?" delikan sinis Itachi menghujam iris kelam Sasuke. Jarinya mulai mencabut _earphone_ dari kedua lubang telinganya. Dua jam lamanya ia hanyut dalam irama music, dan dua jam pula Sasuke sibuk memberontak walau itu terlihat percuma.

Sekarang lihat anak itu kelelahan dengan suara yang nyaris serak dalam bekapan plester dimulutnya. Matanya terlihat memerah dengan peluh yang menghiasi kening serta lehernya. Ia tak lagi berkutik dan gerakannya telah melemah seiring deru napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal.

"Sudah kehabisan tenaga?" cibir Itachi sambil berjongkok dihadapan Sasuke. Sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas dan terlihat menyeringai.

"Mmphh.." Sasuke memprotes raut menyebalkan Itachi dalam pandangannya lalu perlahan matanya terpejam saat kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

**_Bruk!_**

Hampir saja anak itu terjatuh menghantam lantai kalau Itachi tidak cekatan menangkap tubuh kecil Sasuke. Dia lupa menambah ikatan disekitar dadanya, menyatukan tubuh mungil itu dengan sandaran kursi, mencegah hal ini terjadi. Seharusnya begitu, tapi ya sudahlah..

Itachi memang tipikal orang yang cuek. Dia tidak perduli karena sumber suara yang membuat telinganya sakit sudah terlelap-ralat, pingsan karna kelelahan memberontak.

Dibaringkannya Sasuke diatas alas lantai yang sudah disiapkannya. Sedikit mengusap peluh yang ada dikening Sasuke, menyibak helaian poni yang membingkai wajah polosnya dikedua sisi wajah.

Entah kenapa perasaan aneh itu selalu hadir disaat ia berdekatan dengan anak itu. Perasaan ingin melindungi dan sakit saat melihatnya seperti ini. Itachi tidak mengerti, tapi mungkin ia akan menepis jauh-jauh hal itu agar tidak menghancurkan rencana anggotanya untuk membunuh Sasuke nanti.

...

"Ini makananmu," Itachi meletakkan sebuah nampan disamping tubuh Sasuke.

"Aku tidak lapar," sahutnya dengan pandangan kosong menatap lurus kedepan.

"Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau sudah merengek karna kelaparan," sindirnya, namun Sasuke tidak terpancing dengan ucapan menyebalkannya kali ini, "Kau takut karna sebentar lagi kami akan membunuhmu?" pertanyaan itu sepertinya tepat karna Sasuke berpaling menatapnya kali ini.

"Memangnya ada manusia didunia ini yang tidak takut mati?"

Itachi berpikir sejenak lalu mengedikan bahunya, "Mana kutahu. Mungkin kalau ada satu-satunya yang tidak takut mati itu diriku,"

Kenapa?"

"Ya, karna aku memang tidak takut. Untuk apa? Karna semua makhluk bernyawa pasti mengalami kematian,"

"Kalau begitu aku juga tidak," Sasuke memantapkan hatinya lalu mengangguk pelan. Menyebabkan kernyitan di dahi Itachi semakin terlihat, "Aku hanya mencemaskan Papaku. Beliau tidak memiliki siapapun lagi didunia ini. Mama dan kakakku sudah meninggal akibat kecelakaan tragis saat usiaku empat tahun.

Saat itu aku juga nyaris tidak tertolong, tapi Papa rela melakukan berbagai cara hanya untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku karna beliau tidak mau aku juga pergi meninggalkannya," Sasuke menunduk meremas kepalan tangannya yang berada dibelakang punggung.

"Terkadang aku merindukan mereka, walaupun aku tidak pernah mengungkapkannya pada Papa. Karena Papa melarangku untuk membahas masalah itu. Semua foto dan barang-barang yang menyangkut Mama dan Kakak sudah disingkirkan dari rumah, beliau tidak ingin melihatku bersedih dan larut dalam kepahitan selamanya.

Aku sering mengunjungi makam Mama disetiap waktu luang tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan makam Kakakku. Papa bilang jasadnya tidak pernah diketemukan, kemungkinan sudah dimangsa oleh hewan buas dihutan, karna yang ditemukan pihak kepolisian hanya pakaiannya saja yang berlumuran darah. Itu mengerikan. Tapi aku merasa kalau dia masih hidup. Aku yakin itu." Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya lalu tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu? Kalau benar dia masih hidup, pasti dia sudah kembali sejak dulu," kata Itachi cuek, tidak melihat raut Sasuke berubah mendung karna mendengar ucapannya.

"Benar juga. Selama ini dia tidak pernah kembali, tapi perasaan ini sangat kuat," helaan napas Sasuke, mengalihkan perhatian Itachi lagi, "Kakakku itu orang yang hebat dan dia sangat kuat," senyum cerah Sasuke membuat Itachi membeku. Mengapa anak yang mau mati bisa memamerkan senyum selebar itu, "Aku percaya dia tidak akan mati semudah itu. Mungkin selama ini kakak tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan menuju arah pulang," tebaknya dengan nada yakin. Senyumnya semakin terkembang memperlihatkan deretan gigi yang berbaris rapi dalam cengiran itu.

"Omong kosong," dengus Itachi dingin, wajahnya kembali datar seperti sediakala.

"Kau ini memang menyebalkan,"

"Dan kau sangat merepotkan," balas Itachi menghujat.

"Terima kasih sudah memperjelasnya," sungut Sasuke kesal, terlihat Itachi mulai menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Papamu sebelum mati anak manja. Karna beliau akan hidup sendirian sebentar lagi,"

Sasuke tertunduk, ucapan Itachi terdengar sangat kejam, "Kurasa percuma karna kalian tidak akan membiarkanku mengatakannya," ia mendelik kearah Itachi, "Papa tidak sendirian, suatu saat kakak pasti pulang,"

"Dasar bodoh!" dengus Itachi agak jengkel, "Orang yang sudah menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya tanpa kabar, besar kemungkinan sudah mati. Percuma saja kau berusaha menghibur dirimu karna kenyataan yang ada sangatlah bertolak belakang bocah!" perkataan itu melukai perasaan Sasuke dan karna ucapan kejam Itachi, Sasuke mulai menangis.

"Ternyata kau memang jahat. Kupikir kau berbeda dari temanmu yang lain, tapi aku salah," Sasuke merasa kecewa ditengah tangisnya, sementara Itachi hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya seraya mendelik, "Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa seperti melihat sosok kakakku didalam dirimu, karna itu aku-"

"Aku bukan kakakmu! Mana mungkin aku memiliki adik merepotkan seperti dirimu!" sela Itachi dengan nada membentak.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku tahu karna kakakku tidak mungkin menjadi penjahat. Lagipula dia memiliki sesuatu yang menghubungkan aku dengan dirinya. Dia memakai kalung perak dengan ukiran namanya seperti punyaku. Dan kalung itu pemberian dari Mama,"

**_Deg!_**

Percaya atau tidak Itachi seperti habis menelan bulat-bulat bantahannya sendiri. Dia terpaku dengan ekspresi yang sangat syok. Debaran jantungnya berpacu cepat. Gejolak aneh didalam dirinya seperti ingin membuat dirinya meledak. Teringat perkataan kejamnya sampai membuat Sasuke menangis, dan itu membuat hatinya pedih seperti dihujami tombak beracun tanpa sisa. Yang terpenting adalah 'kalung'.

Tangannya menggenggam sesuatu yang tersimpan dibalik t-shirt hitam yang dikenakannya. Diremasnya kuat-kuat benda itu. Rasa tidak percaya masih menguasai dirinya.

Seperti kesetanan. Itachi mencekik leher Sasuke dan membenturkan tubuhnya pada tumpukan kayu dibelakangnya. Tidak menghiraukan rintihan serak Sasuke yang kesakitan. Sebelah tangannya yang lain, menarik rantai kalung perak yang tersembunyi dibalik kaos lengan panjang Sasuke. Dilihatnya baik-baik bandul yang mengukir nama 'Sasuke' dibelakangnya. Ukirannya sama dan bentuk kalung itu juga sama seperti yang dimilikinya.

Saat itulah Itachi merasa, tuhan benar-benar mempermainkan hidupnya. Dia tidak bisa mempercayai kenyataan didepan matanya sendiri. Saat ini.

"Sa..kit.." rintihan terbata itu mengembalikan kesadaran Itachi. Dia sadar dia sudah melukai anak ini dengan tenaga besarnya. Dia sudah mencekiknya sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan disekitar lingkaran leher kecil itu.

"Omong kosong!" bentaknya lagi dengan ekspresi super menakutkan dihadapan Sasuke. Itachi memukul dinding ruangan sampai retak, kepalan tangannya sendiri sampai lebam dengan warna merah kebiruan.

"Kau..kena..pa?" tanya Sasuke parau. Napasnya masih tersendat didalam tenggorokannya.

"DIAM!" suaranya menggelegar dengan nada tinggi, menyentak Sasuke yang masih menahan sakit akibat cekikannya dan mulai meneteskan airmatanya lagi saat mendengar bentakan kasar dari mulut Itachi.

"KAU..." tunjuk Itachi penuh emosi. Tak lama ia menendang benda-benda disekitarnya tanpa terkendali. Membuat Sasuke semakin ketakutan dalam tangisnya. Ia tidak perduli, Itachi hanya ingin melampiaskan kekesalannya atas hidupnya yang dijungkir balikan dan dipermainkan oleh sang penguasa alam. Dia enggan mengakui kalau bocah yang diculiknya minggu lalu ternyata adalah adik kandungnya sendiri.

Itachi meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah yang merah padam dengan langkah yang gemetar. Setelah beberapa langkah meninggalkan pintu ruangan. Tubuhnya langsung bersandar pada dinding rapuh bangunan tua itu. Wajahnya sudah basah akan airmata. Tangannya menarik rantai perak yang melingkari lehernya dan mengeluarkan bandul berbentuk kotak dengan ukiran namanya dibagian belakang, 'Itachi'.

_"Saat pertama kali melihatmu, aku merasa seperti melihat sosok kakakku didalam dirimu, karna itu aku-"_

_"Aku bukan kakakmu! Mana mungkin aku memiliki adik merepotkan seperti dirimu!"_

_"Aku tahu karna kakakku tidak mungkin menjadi penjahat."_

Jantungnya terasa ngilu. Dia menyesal sudah menyakiti Sasuke lalu membentaknya. Menyebabkan kalimatnya yang tidak terkontrol membuatnya menangis dan hatinya terluka.

"Aaargh!" Itachi kembali mengerang. Rasa sakit dikepalanya datang lagi. Ia sampai membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali kearah dinding. Tapi memori aneh yang lama menghilang mulai bermunculan satu persatu didalam otaknya.

...

_"Ternyata kau memang jahat. Kupikir kau berbeda dari temanmu yang lain, tapi aku salah,"_

Itachi terpekur, meremas dadanya yang selalu sesak saat mengingat perkataan Sasuke karena sikap kasarnya. Namun ia sempat tersenyum saat mengingat pujian Sasuke sambil memamerkan senyuman cerianya tak perduli dengan tekanan yang dirasakan mengenai rencana pembunuhan atas dirinya.

_"Kakakku itu orang yang hebat dan dia sangat kuat,"_

_"Aku percaya dia tidak akan mati semudah itu. Mungkin selama ini kakak tersesat dan tidak tahu jalan menuju arah pulang,"_

Itu benar. Itachi memang tersesat. Ia tersesat dijalan kegelapan.

Senyum diwajah Itachi musnah terganti dengan ekspresi murung dan ia sungguh menyesal sudah melukai adiknya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya yang penuh dosa.

"Ada apa Itachi? Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Kisame berdiri disamping tubuhnya dengan gaya santainya. Mereka sedang ada disebuah gubuk ditengah hutan. Tempat biasa Itachi merenung dan bersembunyi dengan Kisame saat ia malas melakukan kejahatan.

"Kau sahabatku satu-satunya. Dari seluruh anggota akatsuki hanya kaulah yang kupercayai, Kisame," seraya menarik napas, Itachi menatap Kisame serius dengan penuh harap, "Aku butuh bantuanmu." dan permintaan itu membuat Kisame menegapkan tubuhnya dengan wajah yang mendadak serius seperti halnya Itachi.

...

Hari eksekusi dimulai. Seluruh anggota akatsuki, satu persatu memasuki ruangan penyekapan Sasuke. Dari sekian banyaknya yang memasang raut tak perduli hanya Deidara lah yang terlihat antusias sambil menjilati katana miliknya berulang kali. Mencoba menggoda dan menakuti Sasuke. Sayangnya anak itu tidak gentar. Dia sudah pasrah. Ia tahu hal ini cepat atau lambat terjadi. Karna itu ia hanya mendongakkan kepalanya seraya melirik satu persatu anggota kriminal itu, berusaha mengingatnya walau sebentar lagi ia akan mati.

Pandangannya terakhir tertuju pada Itachi. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Itachi berdiri dibelakang Deidara. Dia terlihat santai. Wajar saja, Itachi kan memang penjahat. Sasuke tersenyum miris dalam hati.

"Ugh!" kepalanya ditarik kasar. Diseret ketengah ruangan lalu ditahan oleh Hidan dari belakang. Rambutnya dijambak sampai mendongak.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan mati bocah," bisik Hidan tepat ditelinga Sasuke.

"Aku tahu bodoh!" cibirnya sedikit berteriak ditelinga Hidan, membuatnya tersentak dan menyebabkan dirinya menjadi objek tertawaan anggota lainnya.

"Brengsek kau!" satu tamparan diterima oleh Sasuke. Walau tidak menggunakan seluruh kekuatan Hidan, cukup membuat pipinya lebam dan meneteskan darah dari sudut bibirnya. Tawa Hidan menyeruak bebas. Merasa puas memberikan pelajaran, tangannya lekas menyumbat mulut Sasuke dengan kain, mengikat ujungnya dengan sangat kuat dibelakang tengkuknya.

"Sayangnya aku terlalu kesal untuk membiarkanmu mengucap kata terakhir." dengusnya seraya menepuk kasar puncak kepalanya lalu kembali menjambaknya hanya untuk mengetes suara teriakan Sasuke yang terendam oleh kain sumpalannya.

"Lakukan dengan cepat dan berhentilah bermain-main, Deidara," Pein berkata lantang. Perintahnya barusan membuat Deidara mendengus sedikit tak terima. Pasalnya ia ingin menyayat anak itu sampai kehabisan darah baru membunuhnya.

"_Hai-hai kaichou-sama.._" Deidara memutar kedua bola matanya lalu menatap buas pada Sasuke yang tidak bergerak. Anak itu sudah pasrah dengan nasibnya.

Terlihat kilauan katana yang mulai diangkat tinggi-tinggi, hendak menebas kepalanya dengan sekali gerakan. Ini dia detik-detik menakutkan didalam hidup Sasuke. Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha tidak melihat kematiannya sendiri.

Seringai Deidara terkembang. Dia sudah hampir menebasnya namun tiba-tiba sebilah pisau menabrak ujung katana milikny yang nyaris menyentuh leher Sasuke sampai terpental. Pisau lain juga telah menancap dileher Hidan dan berhasil menumbangkannya dengan satu serangan. Deidara melirik kesamping dan melihat Kisame menyeringai setan. Dari arah belakang sebilah pedang menembus jantung Deidara, dan pelakunya adalah Itachi.

"Ita..chi..peng..hianat!" dengus Deidara terbata diujung hayatnya. Darah dari tubuhnya tergenang dilantai kotor ruangan penyekapan Sasuke.

Setelah Deidara dan Hidan tumbang, Itachi mencabut pedangnya dari jantung Deidara dan mendekati Sasuke yang terlihat syok saat membuka mata.

"Pejamkan matamu bodoh! Nanti kau bisa mimpi buruk," titah Itachi sambil memakaikan kalung miliknya keleher Sasuke lalu mengangkatnya.

Sasuke ketakutan melihat darah yang tergenang diatas lantai belum lagi yang menempel pada pedang Itachi. Ia mencoba untuk berbicara namun suaranya tidak keluar sepenuhnya, hanya gumaman tak jelas yang terdengar pelan dan bergetar.

"Dasar adik bodoh!" Itachi menyeringai kearah Sasuke lalu melemparnya kearah Kisame, "Tolong bawa dia, Kisame. Pastikan dia aman." pintanya, tak mengindahkan raut polos Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan mengenai ucapannya yang terakhir.

"Serahkan padaku!" Kisame nyengir lebar sebelum meninggalkan Itachi yang menghalau para anggota lain yang hendak mengejar Sasuke.

"Penghianat kau Itachi! Jadi kau memilih untuk menyelamatkan adikmu? Kukira ingatanmu sudah tidak akan kembali lagi," Pein menatap tajam Itachi yang terlihat terkejut.

"Kau.. Jadi kau sudah tahu? Kau sengaja membuatku turut andil dalam penculikan ini dan ikut bertanggung jawab untuk membunuhnya? Licik kau, Nagato!" seringai Itachi terpahat, kali ini Pein yang terlihat terkejut karna Itachi mengetahui identitas aslinya.

"Kau memang cerdas. Ternyata selama ini kau memata-mataiku, heh?"

"Aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku ingin membongkar kebusukanmu dan menghancurkan organisasi ini dengan tanganku sendiri,"

"Kita lihat apakah kau mampu? Setelah kami membunuhmu, selanjutnya giliran adikmu dan Kisame juga akan kami lenyapkan sebagai penghianat!"

"Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini. Tempat ini akan menjadi kuburan bagi kalian semua." Itachi menggenggam erat pedang miliknya dengan penuh kewaspadaan. Ada empat orang yang harus dikalahkannya. Yaitu Sasori, Kakuzu, Nagato, dan Konan.

Itachi kalah jumlah dan juga kemampuan mereka tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Mereka adalah pembunuh paling keji dalam organisasi.

"Biadap!" satu bentakan. Memulai pertarungan mereka dengan Itachi sebagai objek buruan yang berada ditengah-tengah keempat kriminal handal akatsuki.

...

Kisame menurunkan Sasuke diatas kursi kayu reyot yang ada digubuk usang yang terletak ditengah hutan. Melepaskan kain yang menyumbat mulutnya lalu melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu tangan serta kakinya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke pada Kisame yang berlutut didepannya.

"Itachi menyelamatkanmu,"

"U-untuk apa?" Sasuke memandang bola mata Kisame dengan perasaan bingung dan juga syok.

"Jawabannya ada pada benda itu," ia menunjuk kalung yang dipakaikan Itachi pada leher Sasuke sebelum melemparnya pada Kisame.

Tangannya tampak gemetar menyentuh bandul yang tidak asing baginya. Membalikannya dengan perasaan waswas seolah ia berharap jika tebakannya meleset. Namun sayang, harapannya tidak terkabul. Dibalik bandul itu terukir nama Itachi, ukiran yang sama dengan bandul kalung miliknya.

Sasuke menggeleng tak percaya. Ia memperhatikan kedua benda yang tergantung dilehernya secara seksama. Cairan hangat dari pelupuk matanya mulai menetes deras. Ternyata ia benar, Itachi memang kakaknya. Tapi... Bagaimana bisa kakaknya menjadi seorang penjahat. Dan mengapa ia tidak pernah kembali jika ia masih hidup.

"Itachi mengalami amnesia sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi. Awalnya dia bingung kenapa ia bisa ada dihutan dan tidak mengingat apapun. Hanya benda itu yang tersisa dan menunjukan jati dirinya. Setelah mendengar ceritamu kemarin, dia akhirnya mengingat semuanya. Dia sempat dilema tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan setelahnya.

Percayalah Itachi tersesat dijalan kegelapan bukan atas kemauannya sendiri. Hidup yang dilaluinya cukup sulit setelah ia selamat dari kecelakaan itu. Dia sempat diculik lalu dijual keluar kota dan dijadikan budak pria kejam. Menjadi pengemis. Hidup tak jelas dijalanan. Lalu tersesat di organisasi setelah ditipu oleh Pein. Kau harus memaafkannya, biarkan dia menjalani hidupnya dengan layak setelah ini." Kisame menceritakan seluruh kejadian itu dengan wajah sedih. Sejujurnya ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Itachi. Dia juga ditipu, tapi Itachi masih beruntung karna dia masih memiliki keluarga.

"Apa yang kau katakan itu? Aku pasti memaafkannya karna bagaimanapun dia kakakku. Tapi.. Meninggalkannya disana sendirian sangat berbahaya," Sasuke terisak dengan bahu yang bergetar.

"Aku tahu. Tapi inilah pilihannya. Dia memintaku untuk membawamu pergi selagi ia menahan orang-orang itu disana. Tempat ini adalah tempat rahasiaku bersama Itachi, tidak ada orang lain yang mengetahuinya selain kami. Aku yakin dia akan menyusul kesini setelah urusannya selesai. Bagaimanapun Itachi juga tidak mau mati konyol sebelum mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat." ditepuknya puncak kepala itu dengan senyuman teduh. Sasuke masih saja menangis dan Kisame berusaha keras untuk menghiburnya walau itu percuma.

...

Trang!

Jleb!

Sasori berhasil dikalahkan. Setelah berjuang mati-matian dengan penuh luka disekujur tubuhnya, Itachi berhasil mengalahkan ketiga anggota lainnya. Sementara Nagato, dia kabur ditengah pertarungan dengan niatan mencari Sasuke dan Kisame yang dirasanya belum jauh meninggalkan hutan.

Setelah ini tugas Itachi hanya kembali kerumah pondok ditengah hutan sebelum Nagato yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu. Dengan menjadikan pedangnya sebagai tongkat, Itachi melangkah terseok-seok. Dia kelelahan, juga merasa kesakitan diseluruh persendiannya. Pertarungannya barusan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Lawannya adalah pembunuh profesional. Untunglah ia sudah mengurus Deidara dan Hidan terlebih dahulu jadi ia tak perlu melakukan pertarungan yang berat secara fair dengan keduanya. Karena percayalah, jika hal itu dilakukan kemungkinan Itachi sudah sekarat sekarang.

Itachi menjelajahi hutan dengan langkah yang berat. Perut bagian kirinya tertusuk oleh pedang milik Sasori, ditambah bahunya terkena serangan dari cakar besi milik Kakuzu. Sementara Konan, wanita itu juga tak kalah menyusahkan, mencambuknya dengan lontar dengan gerigi tajam diseluruh permukaannya. Mungkin punggungnya sudah dipenuhi oleh lubang sekarang.

Lamunan Itachi terusik oleh suara gaduh dari arah jam 12, arah suara itu adalah arah tempat persembunyian rahasianya bersama Kisame.

...

"Sini biar ku obati wajahmu," Kisame mengerakan tangannya berusaha memanggil Sasuke mendekat. Sejak awal bertemu dengan pemilik gigi seruncing hiu itu, Sasuke sudah merasakan kalau sebenarnya Kisame memang baik.

Kapas dengan sedikit cairan antiseptik itu mengusap luka kebiruan yang ada disudut bibirnya, membuat Sasuke meringis menahan perih.

Trek!

Bunyi patahan ranting dari arah luar mengalihkan pandangan mereka serempak. Siluet manusia dibalik pintu kayu itu mulai menggeser daun pintu yang sudah tampak lapuk.

"Itachi? Kaukah itu?" sapa Kisame sedikit berjaga-jaga dengan pisaunya. Ia mendekati pintu yang mulai berhenti bergerak. Berencana untuk mengintip dengan membiarkan Sasuke berada jauh dibelakangnya. Jemari tangannya menyentuh daun pintu dan hendak menggesernya, namun seseorang didepan sana sudah terlebih dahulu menyerangnya dengan samurai yang tembus dari pintu kayu yang sudah cukup usang.

"Uaargh!" serangan itu menembus bahu kanannya hingga kebelakang, "Sasuke.. Larilah.." perintah Kisame, tak lama tubuhnya ambruk didepan pintu.

"Kak Kisame!" pekik Sasuke ketakutan. Pintu itu digeser dari luar dan munculah Nagato dengan seringai mengerikan.

"Setelah ini aku akan membunuhmu bocah, dan setelahnya akan kubunuh juga si penghianat Itachi," Pein atau Nagato berjalan dengan langkahnya yang cepat menghampiri Sasuke. Segala benda yang ada disekelilingnya dilemparkan oleh Sasuke untuk menghalau Nagato mendekatinya. Tetapi dengan mudahnya samurai miliknya menebas benda-benda itu hingga terbelah.

Masih dengan kesadarannya yang terjaga, kisame melemparkan pisau-pisau yang ada dikantungnya kearah Nagato, namun lekas ditangkis dengan mudah.

"Pengganggu!" dengusnya. Ekor matanya melirik Sasuke yang disuruh kabur oleh Kisame. Nagato memungut salah satu pisau yang terjatuh lalu melemparnya kearah kaki Sasuke.

"Aaargh!" lemparan itu mengenai paha kanannya. Sasuke mengerang, berusaha mencabut pisau itu dari pahanya, namun rasa sakit luar biasa itu membuat tenaganya melemah.

Nagato melempar pisau lagi kearah Sasuke, kali ini ia mengincar kepalanya, tapi Kisame lekas membatalkan niat itu dan melempar pisaunya yang lain hingga membentur dengan pisau lemparan Nagato. Kepala Sasuke terselamatkan dari serangan mematikan.

Kesal sekali rasanya jika niat membunuhnya terhalangi. Nagato memicingkan matanya menghujami Kisame dengan tatapan keji. Dia memutuskan untuk membereskan Kisame terlebih dahulu. Samurainya terhunus dan hendak menusuk punggung Kisame hingga tembus kejantung seperti yang dilakukan Itachi pada Deidara.

Trang!

Itachi menghalau tusukan mematikan itu dengan pedangnya. Napasnya terhembus tidak stabil dengan luka-luka bekas pertarungan disekujur tubuhnya.

"Kau masih hidup? Berarti anak buahku sudah mati. Begitu.." Nagato mengangguk pelan, "Kau memang anggota terbaikku Itachi," pujinya dengan senyuman bengis.

"Terima kasih pujiannya ketua," sahut Itachi datar. Adu pedang terjadi.

Tangkisan demi tangkisan dilontar Itachi saat Nagato hendak menyerangnya. Fokusnya sempat menghilang melihat Kisame yang tidak berkutik, ditambah Sasuke yang tergeletak dengan kaki yang penuh darah, ditelapak tangannya terdapat sebuah pisau yang baru saja ia cabut dari lukanya.

Giginya menggertak kesal. Itachi yakin Kisame akan baik-baik saja, tapi bagaimana dengan Sasuke. Dia hanya anak-anak yang tubuhnya tidak terlatih untuk menghadapi luka separah itu. Sasuke terbiasa dimanja oleh Ayahnya, kemana-mana selalu dikawal karna takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Dan musibah ini terjadi karena kesalahannya. Dialah yang menculik Sasuke. Menyebabkan adiknya terluka dan menderita. Tapi semua ini terjadi akibat perintah Nagato pada akatsuki, walau Itachi sedikit berterima kasih, karena kejadian ini bisa mempertemukannya dengan Sasuke dan mendapatkan ingatannya yang hilang kembali.

Mata kelam Itachi mendelik tajam, dia sangat marah sampai-sampai dipengelihatan Nagato lensa matanya serasa berubah menjadi merah. Tangannya meremas pegangan pedang dengan sekuat tenaga lalu melempar samurai dari tangan Nagato saat kedua senjata mereka beradu lagi diudara. Itachi memberikan sayatan yang cukup lebar dan dalam pada tubuh Nagato sampai akhirnya ketua akatsuki itu roboh.

Pertarungan itu selesai. Itachi menjatuhkan pedangnya dengan peluh yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mencemaskan Sasuke yang tidak bergerak, dan ia langsung mendekapnya. Memeriksa denyut nadinya yang masih terasa lalu menghela napas lega. Dibalutnya luka yang ada dipaha kanan Sasuke dengan sehelai sapu tangan miliknya.

"Sasuke.." panggil Itachi lelah. Napasnya tertarik dan terhembus sangat berat. Ia menepuk pipi adiknya pelan sampai dilihatnya sepasang onyx kembar milik Sasuke terbuka, "Syukurlah.." senyun Itachi terkembang.

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dengan wajah syok. Bibirnya berusaha membuka tapi rasanya takkan sempat. Akhirnya dia mendorong tubuh Itachi kesamping lalu melindunginya dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya. Rupanya Nagato masih bisa berdiri dan ia menggunakan belati yang ada dikantungnya untuk menusuk Itachi, namun serangannya meleset dan mengenai Sasuke yang menghadang serangan itu lalu menembus punggungnya.

"Uhuk!" Sasuke terbatuk mengeluarkan darah kental dari mulutnya. Ia tersenyum samar lalu ambruk dipelukan Itachi.

"Sasuke.. Tidak.. Tidak.. Sasukeeee!" Itachi mengguncang tubuh adiknya yang terkulai lemah dengan banyaknya darah yang menghambur keluar dari luka tusukannya. Itachi terlalu terguncang untuk sekedar membalas atau menangkis serangan Nagato selanjutnya. Yang ia tahu, Nagato juga ikut terkapar dengan dua buah tusukan mematikan ditubuhnya dan yang melakukannya adalah Kisame.

"Sasuke.." suara Itachi bergetar. Memeluk tubuh rapuh Sasuke dengan tangan yang ikut gemetar.

"Kita bawa dia kerumah sakit sekarang." Kisame berusaha mengontrol keadaan. Jiwa Itachi terlihat terguncang dan ia memaklumi hal itu. Kisame membantu Itachi bangkit dengan menggendong Sasuke dipunggungnya. Berusaha untuk kuat dan mengendalikan situasi yang terancam buruk.

Mereka bertiga terluka parah. Dan sibungsu Uchiha harus mendapatkan pertolongan medis segera.

..

...

Seseorang mengejarnya. Memata-matainya ditengah kegelapan pekat. Dia terus berlari. Mencari jalan keluar namun ternyata semua arah yang ditujunya buntu. Sosok itu semakin mendekat. Dipacunya langkahnya kembali, menjauh sebisa mungkin dari tempat berbahaya itu. Sebelum ia sampai diujung lorong dengan setitik cahaya. Seseorang menghadang langkahnya dengan sebuah seringai menakutkan.

"Aaargh! Hah.. Haah.. Hahh.." pandangannya yang semula gelap kini menjadi terang. Sasuke meneliti ruangan sekitar. Dia berada dirumah sakit, berarti yang tadi cuma mimpi. Dilepaskannya masker oksigen yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, kemudian berusaha untuk duduk. Tetapi rasa nyeri dipunggungnya membuat Sasuke terbaring lagi.

"A-aawh.." rintihnya.

Pintu ruangan rawatnya terbuka, menampakan seorang pemuda dewasa dengan rambut hitam panjang yang diikat menyatu dan mata obsidiannya yang sangat tajam.

"Sasuke? Kau sudah sadar?" tegurnya seraya mendekat setengah berlari.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke kebingungan.

Menghela napas gusar, Itachi menjawil hidung mancung Sasuke, "Kau pingsan setelah tertusuk. Ingat?"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. Ia menggenggam tangan Itachi yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi seseorang memasuki ruangannya dengan sedikit panik.

"Papa!"

"Sasuke!" Fugaku mendekap Sasuke dengan sangat erat seolah ia takut putranya menghilang lagi untuk kedua kalinya, "Oh, Tuhan.. Syukurlah kau selamat. Papa sangat menghawatirkanmu. Setelah ini Papa akan menghukummu untuk dikawal ketat kemanapun kau pergi," omelnya sambil terus memeluk Sasuke sampai tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Apa? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau!" tolak Sasuke jengkel.

"Ini adalah hukumanmu, suka atau tidak kau harus menerimanya. Dengar itu anak nakal?" siapapun tahu Fugaku sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Walau beliau berkata akan menghukum nyatanya hukuman itu tidaklah berat. Semua yang dilakukannya hanya untuk melindungi putra termudanya.

"Kemari, Papa masih merindukanmu,"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengkel sambil menerima pelukan Ayahnya tanpa membantah. Disamping Fugaku berdiri Itachi yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya melihat Sasuke yang begitu dimanja oleh sang Ayah.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa kabur dari sana?" pertanyaan itu mengingatkan Sasuke pada kakaknya yang masih berdiri diam disamping Papanya.

"Itu karna kakak yang menyelamatkanku," sahut Sasuke dengan senyuman manisnya. Fugaku mengernyit lalu pandangannya beralih mengikuti arah pandang yang dituju Sasuke, "Kak Itachi masih hidup, Papa. Dia sempat kehilangan ingatannya tapi sekarang dia sudah mendapatkannya kembali."

Ayah dan Anak yang terpisah selama bertahun-tahun kini sedang saling berhadapan. Ada rasa rindu yang terpancar dari bola mata Itachi yang berkaca-kaca. Ayahnya tidak berubah hanya garis wajahnya yang terlihat semakin tua. Selebihnya semua masih sama dengan yang terakhir kali ia ingat.

"Papa, _hisashiburi_.." sapa Itachi yang langsung disambut pelukan kasih sayang dari Fugaku. Bahunya terasa basah dan hangat. Hatinya seperti diselimuti awan tebal. Dia sungguh merindukan sosok Ayahnya dan juga sentuhan beliau.

"Syukurlah.. Papa kira kau sudah mati. Ternyata hari ini kedua putra Papa yang hilang bisa kembali pada Papa. Kita akan berkumpul seperti dulu lagi mulai sekarang. _Okaeri_ Uchiha Itachi." bisik Fugaku saat memanggil nama lengkap Itachi. Perasaannya semakin terketuk dan menghangat. Itachi membalas pelukan Fugaku dan dia juga menitikan airmata kebahagiaan.

Tak lama ia melepaskan pelukan itu lalu mengusap airmatanya dengan senyum bahagia, "Tadaima.. Papa, Sasuke," Itachi mendekati Sasuke lalu memeluknya, "Maafkan aku.." diciuminya kening Sasuke seraya mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Aku senang kau kembali, Kakak." Sasuke berujar haru. Suaranya bergetar dan ia memberikan senyumannya pada sang kakak sambil memakaikan kalung milik Itachi kembali ke lehernya.

Perjalan serta petualangan untuk mencari jati dirinya sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Karena sekarang dia sudah berhasil untuk pulang. Berkumpul bersama keluarganya kembali.

..

...

"Jadi, Papa tidak akan memenjarakanku? Bagaimanapun aku juga ikut bagian dari penculikan Sasuke," pembicaraan antar Ayah dan Anak berlangsung dihalaman belakang kediaman Uchiha.

"Temanmu yang memiliki gigi seperti ikan hiu itu sudah menceritakan semuanya pada Papa," Fugaku mengambil posisi duduk disebelah Itachi diberanda rumah.

"Kisame?" alisnya bertaut jadi satu. Menatap sosok Ayahnya yang sedang tersenyum lalu menunduk memperhatikan rerumputan yang terlihat menarik.

"Kau hanya tersesat karna dimanipulasi oleh orang-orang jahat. Walaupun kau juga salah karna sudah melakukan banyak tindak kriminal, apalagi sampai menculik adikmu, tapi Papa tidak akan rela kau dipenjara,"

Itachi mendongak menatap heran Fugaku yang menatap lurus kedepan, "Kenapa? Bukankah aku tetap salah dan harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua dosa-dosaku,"

"Memang. Tapi tidak ada orangtua yang rela melihat anaknya dipenjara. Kau boleh menganggap Papa egois karna berbicara seperti ini. Lagipula Papa sudah menyiapkan hukuman lain untukmu," seringai Fugaku terpahat lebar lalu merangkul Itachi dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Hukuman?"

"Ya, kau tetap akan Papa hukum. Sebagai ganti kesalahanmu, kau harus melindungi Sasuke seumur hidupmu. Tidak ada pembantahan," nada tegas itu membuat Itachi tergelak.

"Kalau hanya itu aku akan melakukannya tanpa syarat. Itu kan memang sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai seorang kakak,"

"Nah, ini baru putraku," ujar Fugaku bangga. Dia mengecup puncak kepala Itachi dengan sayang lalu mengusap rambut sewarna miliknya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Ah, kita melupakan seseorang. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sasuke?" tanya Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sekitar.

"Dia masih tidur. Biasanya kalau hari libur dia menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersantai,"

"Dasar pemalas," ejeknya sambil tersenyum, "Aku akan membangunkannya dan mengajaknya bermain basket bersama."

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Sasuke. Ini sudah hari ketiga ia kembali kerumah setelah mereka menjalani perawatan dirumah sakit selama seminggu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kisame, Itachi jadi mengingatnya lagi. Sehari sebelum kepulangan mereka dari rumah sakit, Kisame berpamitan untuk pergi ketempat dimana ia akan menghabiskan waktunya dengan penuh perdamaian. Kisame bahkan menolak untuk tinggal dikediaman Uchiha, dan berkata dia akan selalu menganggap Itachi dan Sasuke sebagai saudaranya. Dan jika Itachi membutuhkan bantuannya lagi, dengan senang hati ia akan membantu semampunya walau nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

Dia memang sahabat yang baik, dan sudah ratusan kali Itachi merepotkan Kisame dalam berbagai hal, walaupun dia juga sama.

Sambil menghela napas panjang, Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke yang tidak terkunci. Melongok kedalam lalu tersenyum jahil. Ditariknya gundukan selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh Sasuke yang masih terlelap dialam mimpi.

"Bangun kau pemalas! Ini sudah jam berapa?" teriak Itachi bersedekap dada. Dia berdiri menjulang diatas kasur Sasuke.

"Berisik! Pergi sana.. Ini hari libur dan aku masih mengantuk!" Sasuke menarik kembali selimutnya seraya menguap lebar.

"Seharusnya kau bangun pagi-pagi lalu berolahraga, jangan hanya bisa bermalas-malasan diwaktu libur. Dasar anak manja!" dengusnya, ditarik lagi selimut itu sampai melorot sebatas pinggang.

"Err.. Sekarang siapa yang berisik? Dasar pengganggu!" sungut Sasuke, ia membuka sebelah matanya lalu menguap lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Kau memang merepotkan. Baiklah.. jika tidak mau bangun juga, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menculikmu lagi adik payah!"

"Omong kosong! Itu sangat tidak lucu," cibir Sasuke, matanya terus terpejam karena masih terasa mengantuk.

Itachi menghela napas lelah lalu menarik keseluruhan selimut Sasuke dan lekas membopongnya seperti saat ia masih menjadi sanderanya.

"Hei, lepaskan aku! Dasar kakak menyebalkan!" teriaknya keras, tangannya memukul-mukul punggung Itachi sekuat tenaga.

"Kau ini berisik sekali," Itachi mengusap telinganya lalu memasuki kamar mandi, "Sekarang pilih mana mau kuceburkan kedalam bak atau kau mencuci wajahmu sendiri sekarang juga?" ia menurunkan Sasuke yang masih setengah sadar didepan cermin wastafel.

"Menyebalkan!" sungutnya seraya memutar keran.

Itachi meringis dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat, "Aku sudah sering mendengarnya."

...

"Dasar.. Kalian selalu memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," Sasuke mendrible bolanya sambil bersungut, tak terima Ayah dan Kakaknya bersekongkol untuk membatasi ruang geraknya.

"Kau kan memang masih kecil," Itachi mencibir, kepalanya menggeleng melihat Sasuke kian merengut kesal, "Begini saja, kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku maka aku akan memberimu kebebasan seperti yang kau minta,"

"Baiklah.. Sebaiknya kau pegang kata-katamu kak,"

Itachi terpaku. Sudah sering ia mendengar Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu setelah mereka selamat dari akatsuki, tapi rasanya dia selalu tak percaya kalau sekarang Itachi sudah berkumpul lagi bersama keluarga.

"Laki-laki selalu memegang janjinya. Aku duluan," Itachi merebut bola yang ada ditangan Sasuke dengan kecepatan yang nyaris tak terlihat oleh mata. Dia mencetak score pertamanya dengan senyuman mengejek kearah Sasuke.

"Hei, itu curang!" protes Sasuke tak terima.

"Salahmu sendiri menurunkan batas kewaspadaan,"

Mendengus gusar, "Kubalas kau saat aku dewasa nanti,"

"Oh ya? Coba saja," Itachi mendekat lalu menepuk kepala Sasuke masih dengan senyum mengejek, "Tapi sebelumnya berusahalah untuk bertambah tinggi,"

"Suatu saat aku pasti akan bertambah tinggi. Lihat saja aku akan menyamai tinggimu,"

"Tak ingin lebih tinggi dariku?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidak," direbutnya bola dari tangan Itachi kemudian berlalu, "Mengerikan sekali membuatku terlihat seperti tiang listrik," Sasuke melempar bolanya dan mencetak score yang sama dengan Itachi. Senyum cerahnya terpoles sempurna.

Itachi tergelak mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke lalu menyusulnya untuk merebut bolanya kembali.

Dipinggir lapangan, Fugaku hanya memperhatikan kedua putranya yang sedang bermain dengan sesekali menjahili satu sama lain. Akhirnya ia bisa tenang mengenai Sasuke. Mulai sekarang Fugaku akan memberinya sedikit kebebasan, dengan adanya Itachi disampingnya rasanya Sasuke pasti akan aman.

"Papa! Tidak mau ikut bermain?" teriak Sasuke dari tengah lapangan.

Fugaku menggeleng lalu mengibaskan tangannya, "Kalian saja. Papa akan menjadi penontonnya." tersenyum melihat Itachi yang lagi-lagi menggoda Sasuke dengan tingkahnya.

Yah, saat ini tak ada hal lain yang membuat dirinya bahagia seperti ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya tersesat didunia luar yang keras dan kejam. Itachi mampu menemukan jalannya untuk pulang. Berkat Sasuke, adiknya, yang sebelumnya adalah sanderanya. Ternyata ikatan darah sangatlah kuat, sulit terpatahkan begitu saja.

Awalnya Itachi adalah seorang penjahat yang tidak memperdulikan korbannya apalagi sampai mengasihaninya, tetapi saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke, ia bahkan tidak bisa berpaling saat anak itu sedang kesulitan. Bahkan ia malah berubah menjadi penyelamat korban yang seharusnya dia bunuh. Tidak, sejak awalpun Itachi tak ada niat untuk mengikuti perintah. Dia tidak bisa menyakiti Sasuke, yang ternyata adalah adiknya.

Hidup memang sangat aneh..

Permainan masih terus berlangsung. Keduanya tak ada yang mau mengalah dan saling menyusul score masing-masing.

Bola yang menukik bebas dihalau oleh Sasuke dan segera ia lempar menuju ring. Didepan Itachi berusaha menangkisnya dan dapat. Pemuda dewasa itu berlari dengan gerakan lincah, melewati Sasuke dengan langkah seringan angin, melompat seperti harimau. Itachi sudah sangat terlatih saat masih di akatsuki dulu. Kalau hanya olahraga ringan itu mudah baginya.

Score tambahan dua poin diperoleh Itachi. Dia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke yang sedang bersedekap dada dengan pandangan malasnya. Dia tahu kakaknya cukup hebat untuk memainkan permainan kecil. Jika dipertarungan sungguhan saja dia sanggup mengalahkan empat orang sekaligus, hal apa yang bisa membuatnya kalah dipertandingan kecil. Jawabannya tidak ada. Tapi Sasuke cukup teliti dan jenius mengenai kebiasaan-kebiasaan Itachi saat sedang bergerak.

Pada giliran selanjutnya, Sasuke terlihat menguasai bola. Ia melewati Itachi dengan gerakan berputar yang sangat lincah. Ketika diluar lingkaran ring, dia melemparkan tembakannya namun membentur dinding penyangga, tapi tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Sasuke kembali berlari dan memasukan bola yang terpantul dengan gerakan slamdunk.

Dengan penuh sumringah, dia menjulurkan lidahnya kembali kearah Itachi.

_"I beat you, brother.." _cengiran lebar Sasuke memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang berbaris rapi.

_"Okay, im serious now." _balas Itachi dengan dengusan pelan.

Keduanya sama-sama tak mau mengalah. Hanya senyuman dan perdebatan antar saudara yang selalu mewarnai kediaman keluarga Uchiha sekarang. Semenjak Itachi kembali, rumah terlihat lebih ramai karna Itachi sangat usil pada Sasuke. Tiada hari tanpa menjahili saudara satu-satunya. Sekarang Fugaku bisa menyerahkan Sasuke sepenuhnya pada kakaknya, dan kali ini Sasuke tak lagi tertekan dengan banyaknya penjagaan, dia juga tidak kesepian lagi. Karena kakaknya yang hilang telah kembali.

Itachi memandangi langit dikejauhan sana. Biru cerah yang terhampar luas tanpa awan. Semilir angin lembut yang menerpa tubuhnya. Dia tersenyum. Menundukan kepala untuk sekedar melihat nama yang terukir dibatu nisan. Bersama adik dan Ayahnya, ia mengunjungi sang Ibu yang telah tiada. Memanjatkan sebuah doa agar arwah Mikoto tenang dialam sana.

Sekarang jati dirinya sudah kembali. Jika ada yang bertanya siapa dirinya. Itachi akan menjawab dengan lantang kalau dirinya adalah, Uchiha Itachi. Seorang putra sulung dari keluarga Uchiha.

.

.

**Fin**

.

.

Ada yang melupakan Yahiko? Haha dia sengaja Nagi sisain siapa tau pas lagi suntuk Nagi bisa bikin sekuelnya. Hihihi.. Ya begitulah.. Selesai juga akhirnya fic twoshoot gaje ini.

.

.

**BIG Thanks to :**

**Sasara-chan, Hikari, hinano, Jun. Kie, Kazuki Yuki, anyva, Kazusa, aichan, goreitukeren, YoungChanBiased, ming cantik, ryuuka.**

Dan semua sillent readers :)

Nagi emang suka brotherhood ItaSasu soalnya kisah asli mereka juga bikin greget gimana gitu. Hahaha.. Apalagi Sasuke adalah karakter favorit Nagi di Naruto. Love it :)

Jaa matta ne~


End file.
